At Home In The Past
by hazel-dream
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRAPPED IN TIME! Megan and Sesshomaru and been living happily in the past. But when Megan is kidnapped, Sesshomaru must save her before it's too late. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

At Home In The Past

HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO TRAPPED IN TIME…………ENJOY!

Chapter 1: perfect life

MEGAN'S POV

I opened my eyes to see the sun rising just outside the window, its soft beams lighting the room.

I jumped when I felt something move beside me. When I rolled over I was met with a pale face surrounded by long silver hair.

Sesshomaru.

I smiled softly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I was tempted to trace the crescent moon on hid forehead with my finger, but I knew that would only wake him up.

You are probably wondering….what the hell am I doing in his bed right?

After he had come after me when I tried to get back to my own time, he had told me that he loved me. My heart still sped up when I thought about it.

I ran my hand along my neck and felt the two small puncture holes where he had bit me. He had told me that it was a symbol that I was his and he was mine. It was cute, but a wedding would have been fine too…

Yawning I started to get up when I felt his arm go around my waist and pull me back down.

I looked down at his face to see his two beautiful amber eyes staring at me.

"You were watching me," he whispered softly.

I smirked, "maybe."

He smirked softly and leaned over to kiss me. I felt a shiver go through me when our lips met.

When he pulled back I smiled, "I have to go and get Rin up."

He shook his head and pulled me closer to his bare chest, "No. That is why we have servants."

I sighed.

Oh well…

I breathed in his intoxicating sent.

…I'm not complaining.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let her go. I had let her go once, and there was no way that I would ever do that again.

When I was with Megan, I felt so at peace. And I wanted that peace all to myself.

I had made her my mate. She didn't understand it at first so I had to explain it. Someday she will have to explain what a wedding is…

When I asked her to be mine part of me screamed, what the hell are you doing.

I hadn't expected me to fall for her. She was a human after all. A long time ago I had sworn to myself that I would always hate them. Rin was the first human who started to change my mind. She had always been so happy and cheerful, so naive. But it was Megan who truly opened my eyes. She showed my that human's weren't as weak as I thought they were. They felt such strong emotions that I have still yet to experience.

I kissed her temple and she giggled softly.

"I really should get up Sesshy," she kissed me softly.

I growled. Sesshy. How I hate that nickname…but for her I will bear it…for now…

She struggled in my grasp but I held tightly onto her thin waist. She groaned in protest. Suddenly here foot came out and kicked my knee.

"Owww," I said mockingly.

She grinned and tried again but I wrapped one of my legs around hers so she couldn't move at all now.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she squealed.

"Nothing is fair my love."

She looked up at me. When I looked into her eyes I couldn't quite figure out what emotion I saw there. Love and…something else.

She suddenly pressed her lips against mine, forcing her tongue in my mouth.

I love it when she tries to dominate…

I felt my muscles go weak. She always does this to me, and I can't seem to figure out how… All it takes is one kiss and I am helpless. And I hated and yet loved that feeling…

And then suddenly, she escaped from my grasp and rolled off the bed and hurried to the door where she smirked at me.

"That wasn't fair," I growled.

"Nothing is fair my love," she quoted me.

Smirking I made a lunge for her but she was already out the door. I could have caught her using my demon powers if I wanted to…but she was right I suppose. It was time to get up.

MEGAN'S POV

Hahahahaha. The kiss and dash. Works every time… sucker. He has NO defense to my tactics from the future! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem…

Pulling myself together I walked into Rin's room. She was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with two cloth dolls. When she saw me her face lit up and she ran into my open embrace.

"Good morning big sister!" she beamed, "I was wondering when you would get up! Nanny said that you and Lord Sesshomaru were 'getting to know each other' and I couldn't interrupt. why couldn't I?"

My face must have turned about a hundred shades of red.

…not too tactful now is the little ball of sunshine?

"Um. Well because…" I trailed off.

Will SOMEONE INTERRUPT ALREADY!

Nobody did…

"Well Rin… I was, ah… telling Sesshomaru about…um…well… my home country!" I blurted out.

She wrinkled her nose, "that sounds boring. Well at least it's better then sucking face like I saw you two doing in the garden that one time. That looked gross."

Gasp!

OMFG she saw me and Sesshomaru kissing!

Can I go die now?

"Can Rin ask you something?"

I nodded awkwardly.

Can't be worse then what she just said…

"I was wondering, where do babies come from?" she smiled.

I swear…this world hates me!

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Megan and Rin walked into the dinning hall a while later. Rin looked like she was thinking of something, and she kept looking back and forth between myself and Megan. Megan herself looked as though she wanted to crawl into a corner and hide.

"What is wrong Megan?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me and leaned over so that Rin couldn't hear.

"Rin asked me where babies come from…" she said.

I felt my cheeks twinge red.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

Her face flushed, "I tried the 'birds and the bees' but she said that you told her that and she knew you were lying. So I …ah …"

"You told her the truth!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't tell her the WHOLE truth!"

Rin cleared her throat and we both looked at her.

"Yes Rin?" I asked.

"Are you two going to make babies?" she asked, "could I play with them?"

May the soul be sucked out of me…please.

MEGAN'S POV

I sniggered.

You should have seen the look on Sesshomaru's face! Never, have I seen so much shock and horror in one facial expression EVER!

But then of course I realized that the question was also directed at me…

"Why would you ask that Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Good question!

Rin blushed, "Rin has seen you two kissing. Megan told me that that is part of how babies are made."

Well at least she didn't use the word 'suck face' this time…

Hahaha. Suck face…what a word...or words.

"Well…" Sesshomaru looked at me, "Perhaps in the future."

I felt my stomach knot.

Kids?

I love them…but … I'm still a teenager!

Hello!

I'm at my prime here!

Ok…deep breaths…

As soon as everyone finished lunch I headed out to the garden to relax. The sun was already high in the sky and the fountain of Sesshomaru and his mother left long shadows across the short grassed lawn. I wondered how they got the grass so short…I mean…it's not like they had lawn movers…

I guess it's just one of life's little miracles…

Looking up in the sky I noticed a purple looking clouds in the distance.

Weird cloud…

It was moving this way slowly…

I licked my finger and lifted it into the air. The cloud was moving against the wind.

"That's no cloud," I whispered to myself.

The hairs on my arms began to stick up. There was something about that cloud that just wasn't right.

"Sesshomaru!" I called. Knowing that his sensitive hearing would pick up my voice.

He appeared seconds later in a flash of white and silver at my side. I wrapped my around his and looked up at him.

"What is it?" he said in his soft voice.

I pointed at the cloud.

"Something is coming," I said, "it looks like a cloud but it's moving against the wind. I have a bad feeling."

I could feel his muscles tense as he sniffed the air. I could hear a low growl build in his chest.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered and he jolted back to reality like he had been dreaming, "what is it?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. His molten amber eyes made my knees weak as they bore into my pale greens orbs.

"Sesshy?" I asked quietly.

"Something is coming," he said, "and I need you and Rin to hide until I come for you."

He leaned over and kissed me softly. His lips hovered over mine for a minute before he pulled away and reached for his sword on his hip.

"Sesshomaru! What's coming? I don't understand!"

I mean come on! Does he really need his SWORD to get rid of a cloud!

He looked at me over his shoulder, his face was set in battle mode.

"He is a powerful, bastard of a demon," he growled, "his name is Naraku."

Naraku…


	2. an encounter with evil

TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:

Behind Crimson Eyes: THANKYOU FOR REVIWEING. YES INU AND THE GANG WILL BE IN THIS ONE. PROBABLY MORE……I HAVEN'T DECIDED.

Chapter 2: an encounter with evil

Naraku…

Whoever he was, he didn't sound good…

"Go," Sesshomaru said.

Don't have to ask me twice…

"You better come for me Sesshomaru," I whispered into his ear, and then I ran.

Racing back into the castle I found Rin and Jaken in the library, fighting about something or other.

"My Lady," Jaken bowed, "what is it?"

Oh yeah. Ever since me and Sesshomaru came back to the castle, Jaken suddenly decided to treat me with respect. Funny how this world works…

I gasped for breath, "It's Naraku. He's headed this way. We have to hide"

Jaken's eyes went as big as saucers.

"Naraku?" he gasped.

He ran out the door and signaled for us to follow.

"Megan?" Rin whimpered.

"Follow Jaken baby."

She was immediately out the door. I ran out to catch up with Jaken. I gasped when the clip that held up my hair and fell to the floor. I turned to get it when I heard what sounded like an explosion coming from outside.

Sesshomaru…

I could hear footsteps slowly coming down the hallway.

Rin and Jaken were already long gone. At least they are safe…

"Sesshomaru?" I called out softly.

A figure walked around the corner.

And it so was not Sesshomaru…

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I glared as Naraku's landing gracefully in front of me. His red eyes staring at me with a certain malice in them that made me want to rip them out with my bare hands.

"Sesshomaru" he cooed, "how good it is to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing in my land Naraku?" I hissed at him.

Naraku smiled, "purely revenge."

I raised an eyebrow at me.

"Surly you haven't forgotten already have you?" he laughed, "At my castle. You and your idiotic half demon brother Inuyasha hurt me badly. I have come to return the favor."

I remembered now. I had hunted Naraku to his castle to kill him. He had wrapped his disgusting body around me, trying to absorb me. Inuyasha had showed up. After the fighting had been done, Naraku simply disappeared. Even I hadn't been able to sense him anywhere.

Suddenly Naraku's eyes widened, and he shot a powerful wave of black energy toward me. Pulling out my sword and blocking it, I charged at him. Naraku disappeared and I turned around just as a jagged arm shot out of his body, aiming for my heart. I avoided it, but it was too close for comfort.

He's faster. a lot faster since our last encounter.

I wondered how many demons he had to absorb to accomplish that.

I used my whip to strike him across the cheek, and he hissed at me.

His eyes turned as black as night and I could feel the power pulse around him.

This was not good…

He smirked and released the energy.

I couldn't escape it…

It hit me at full force and the world seemed to explode around me.

I landed a few yards away, unable to move.

What had he done to me?

Why could I not move?

Naraku approached me with a sick smirk on his face.

"Are you defeated so easily Lord of the Western Lands?" he laughed.

Suddenly he stopped and looked towards the castle.

"I sense something strange about this castle. There is someone in there," he muttered, "someone who smells like…vanilla. And…human?"

My mind raged. He could smell Megan?

I fought to move my body but whenever I did I was hit with extreme pain.

Naraku looked down at me and smirked, "Judging by your facial expression, I would say that you know exactly who I'm talking about. Let's go and meet this human shall we?"

He started to walk toward the castle, leaving me, immobile on the ground.

No…

No…

Not Megan. Please, please be safe…

MEGAN'S POV

The man who entered the hall sent a chill through me that I felt all the way down to my toes. His long black hair framed his face in a messy way and he looked at me with a sick smirk on his pale face. He was tall, way taller then me. And maybe even taller then Sesshomaru. It was his eyes that scared me the most. They were red. As red as the kimono I was wearing.

I did not like this guy.

This Naraku.

Well at least I suspect that this is him…

Tearing my eyes from his, I turned and did what I do best…

I ran.

I ran down the halls, looking for Rin and Jaken. Where the hell were they? Where the hell was the safe house?

WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?

I could hear a cold laugh from behind me. I turned around sharply, but no one was there. The laughter echoed through the halls again, but this time it seemed like it was all around me.

Shit, shit, shit…Megan you are in so much trouble right now…

Suddenly two arms came out from behind me. One wrapped around my neck while one went around my stomach.

Least to say, I screamed.

Hey, you would too…

"Let me go you fucker!" I elbowed the figure behind me, but he merely grunted and tightened his grip.

"So you are the human I could smell," he whispered in my ear.

Why the hell couldn't he smell Jaken or something? Why did it HAVE to be ME that he freaking smelled!

God life sucks…

The next thing he did made me wanna puke.

He kissed my neck.

Right above the bite mark Sesshomaru had given.

His thin lips felt like ice on my skin and an unpleasant shiver went through me.

"You are rather beautiful for a human," he said as he continued to attack my neck with his lips.

Was that compliment supposed to make me feel better?

Loser…

He immediately stopped when his lips touched the bite mark.

I felt a laugh shudder through his chest.

"So," he whispered in my ear, "he has marked you as his has he?"

Um…no shit!

God, what an idiot.

"So that must mean that he has grown rather fond of you," he thought aloud.

Wow he's a smart one, we have big plans for him…

Not…

He laughed and amazingly enough, he let me go. I stumbled away from him.

"I can't believe this," his laughter caused me to turn back and look at him, "Sesshomaru has fallen in love with a mortal!"

I felt my cheeks flush red with anger.

"Have a problem with that you gay ass freak?" I fumed.

Naraku's laughter immediately stopped and he looked at me as if I had slapped him.

And it looked like he wanted to slap me back…

Well what do you know! He did just that!

I don't know how he accomplished it. He suddenly like teleported in front of me and backhanded me so hard that I fell to his feet. When I looked up to scream out my rights at him, he was gone.

He had simply vanished.

"Stupid son of a bitch," I hissed as I rubbed my reddened cheek.

Ignoring my throbbing cheek I ran as fast as I could to the garden where Sesshomaru was.

When I entered I could feel tears prick my eyes. The once beautiful garden was now in utter turmoil. There were small fires everywhere and more then half of the trees had been knocked to the ground. The statue of Sesshomaru and his mother was amazingly enough in pretty good shape except for a few little chunks that had been ripped out.

Then I saw Sesshomaru.. He was lying in the middle of it all, not moving.

I ran to his side. His eyes were closed.

"Oh god. Sesshomaru, please, please wake up!" I shook him.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered in a barley audible voice.

I gave him a soft smack on the shoulder, "because you scared me!"

"I - I can't move," he said, "Naraku did something to me…"

I went to his arm and tried to lift it. It wouldn't budge.

Pushing all of my weight into it I tried to make him move. He suddenly cried out in pain, and I stopped.

"What happened?"

"W-when I- I try to g-get out the barrier shocks-s me," he whispered.

My hands started to shake.

I couldn't help him…

He was in pain, and I couldn't help him…

I tear slid down my cheek and landed on his chest. I bowed my head a cried.

Suddenly a large hand rested on my cheek and wiped a tear away. I looked up to see Sesshomaru leaning on his elbows, smiling at me.

It was beautiful. I had never seen him actually smile at me like that before.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry," he whispered as he cupped my face with his hands.

I sniffed, "how can you move?"

He shrugged, "Maybe Naraku released the spell, or maybe its because you were crying. Naraku hates anything to do with love or emotion. Maybe that was too much for him."

I smiled.

I didn't care, I got my Sesshy back.

Leaning over, I pressed my lips to his. He immediately responded and pulled me into his lap, kissing me hard.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

She tasted so good…

But I could not take advantage of this moment. At least not yet…

Pulling away from her reluctantly, I pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"We should go and find Rin," I said, lifting her up with me.

It didn't take long to find Rin and Jaken. They were hiding in the safe house that was under the dining hall table.

"So that's where it is," Megan mumbled to herself.

Rin was, amazingly enough, fast asleep as the bottom. So I picked her up without waking her, and turned to hand her to Megan.

"I have to check to make sure that Naraku is surly gone. Take Rin to her room," I said softly.

I doubted that Naraku was here, but the castle was rank with his stench. I had to be sure.

MEGAN'S POV

Laying Rin in her bed, I sighed.

She looked so cute, so innocent. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her…

I clenched my fists.

Naraku…

Even as a human, I could feel the evil power that had been radiating off of him. How is it that he was so powerful? Sesshomaru didn't seem to like him, that's for sure.

Getting up and going to my room I was startled to find Sesshomaru just on the other side of the door.

"Naraku is gone," he said.

I nodded.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand came out to my cheek. His gentle fingers ran along the large bruise that was forming there.

"What happened?" he growled.

I blushed, "It's nothing."

I tried to get around him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. His eyes were gentle, but I knew that within them was a rage that would be released if he knew the truth.

"Please Megan. What happened to you?"

I sighed, "When I heard the explosion I fell back and Naraku found me."

I could feel Sesshomaru's grip on my wrist tighten. I held in a gasp.

"What did he do to you?"

"He…um…well I guess I should have held my tongue…but he got mad and…um…hit me," I stuttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed blood red and I gasped and my whole body began to quake.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately went back to normal and he pulled me into his chest, embracing me tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he kissed my head, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head furiously, "No, its not you. Its just that…his eyes were red and-"

I choked back a sob. Never in my entire life have I ever met anyone so evil…

Naraku…burn…

"It's ok," Sesshomaru cooed, "I understand. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

I believed him. With all of my being, I believed him.


	3. A Nightmare

Chapter 3: a nightmare

MEGAN'S POV

The next morning I woke up alone. I had groped around the bed, looking for Sesshomaru, but all I had found was silk linen.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out groggily.

When I got no answer I got out of bed and put on a white kimono with red sleeves.

When I walked out onto the balcony that was attached to our room, I was shocked to see that the moon was still high in the sky. I could have sworn that it was morning.

I wonder where Sesshomaru could be this late at night.

Suddenly I noticed the same strange purple cloud floating quickly toward the castle.

Naraku…

I turned around and ran into the hallway, calling out to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled, "It's Naraku! Sesshomaru, where are you!"

Suddenly a dark shadow crossed in front of me. I stopped dead and watched it as it raced towards me.

Just as I turned to run it swirled around me before appearing in front. I watched in horror as the shadow turned into Naraku himself.

"Naraku…" I whispered.

His red eyes locked onto my green ones.

Oh god…this is so not happening.

Where is Sesshomaru?

Suddenly Naraku's hand shot out and wrapped around my upper arm. I screamed as he pulled my face close to his.

"I will come for you later my dear…" he hissed.

What the hell was he talking about.

Suddenly I sat up straight in bed, my hand grasping my chest. I breathed in deeply and wiped a drop of cold sweat from my brow.

It was a dream…

Looking to my side I saw Sesshomaru's form leaning over me.

"Megan? Megan are you with me?" he said softly.

I nodded shakily, "I had a bad dream that's all."

Sesshomaru looked at me with his molten gold eyes. It was almost as though he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"You were calling out to me," he said, " and…you said his name. You sounded afraid. Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?"

I tried to stop my hands from shaking, "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought it was morning, but the moon was out and it was still dark. I saw Naraku coming so I went to look for you but you weren't there. He found me…he said that he would come for me later. It scared me."

Sesshomaru ran a finger down my cheek, and when he pulled away I noticed that I was crying. He pulled me into his lap and softly kissed away my tears.

"I can still feel his grip on my arm," I sobbed.

Why am I acting so stupid? It was just a dream…

But then why did it feel so real?

Sesshomaru rubbed my back softly. He went to my arm and slowly pushed up the cloth of my kimono. When he reached my shoulder he stopped and I could feel a deep growl grow in his chest.

I looked down at my shoulder and gasped.

On my shoulder were five oval like bruises where Naraku had grabbed me in my dream.

Sesshomaru placed his fingers on each bruise.

"What does this mean?" I whispered.

Sesshomaru pulled me back into his chest and stroked my hair.

"You must have done it in your sleep, " he whispered softly in my ear, "but don't worry. I will protect you no matter what."

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I sat in the garden, pondering the events if the night before.

I had woken up when I heard her calling out my name. When I looked at her she was asleep, but she was thrashing around with a panicked expression on her face.

I had tried to wake her, but she merely continued to grasp to the bed sheets as if a lifeline.

"Naraku…" she whispered in horror.

My heart had twisted in my chest. She was trapped in a nightmare and I couldn't help her…

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she started to cry. I hated seeing her cry.

When I had seen the bruises on her arm, I didn't know what to think.

It had been just a dream… hadn't it?

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

I looked at my side to see Rin looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yes Rin?" I asked.

"Master Jaken wished for me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Very well Rin. Where is Megan?" I asked.

"She is bathing in the hot springs. She said she will join us in a few minutes, " Rin said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dining hall.

Megan entered the room a while later. Her hair was still damp and it curled around her delicate face. She was wearing a forest green kimono that brought out her already bright green eyes. She looked stunning.

"How are you?" I grasped her hand from across the table.

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm ok thanks. It was just a dream, nothing to worry about."

Although she sounded sure of herself her eyes shone with uncertainty.

MEGAN'S POV

The shower had calmed me down a bit I guess, although I made sure that I stayed away from the shadows.

After lunch I went back to our room at went into my backpack that have traveled with me to the past. In it I still had duck tape, my mp3 player and a few spare changes of clothes. Taking out the mp3 I checked the battery, it was only half full. Shrugging my shoulder I lay on the bed and turned on 'unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.

I closed my eyes and hummed along to the tune. I didn't hear the door open. Or the sound of footsteps walking towards me.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me and I went ridged.

Before I could scream the figure turned me around and placed a kiss on my lips.

I relaxed.

It was just Sesshomaru.

I returned the kiss and then pulled away, "You scared me."

He lay beside me and pulled me into his embrace, "I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you."

I nodded and smiled, resting my head on his chest, letting him run his fingers through my hair. He twisted his finger around a curl, released it, and let it bounce back into place.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I am now," I said.

We lay there for a while, just holding each other. After a while I looked up at Sesshomaru to see that he had fallen asleep.

I smiled, kissed him lightly and then carefully got out of bed without waking him.

I decided to go to the garden for a while and practice archery.

When I got there I noticed Rin was already at the archery range, trying to pull back a bow.

"Hello Rin," I smiled, "What are you doing?"

She looked up at me and frowned, "Rin wants to learn how to do archery like you. But Rin cannot pull back the bow. I am not strong enough."

I smiled and took the bow from her.

"It's probably because it is a 90 pound bow Rin. Even I have trouble pulling it back."

I went over to where the other bows were kept, and I found a smaller bow that was only 15 pounds.

"Here," I said, handing it to her, "Try this one."

She pulled it back easily and smiled, "Rin likes this one!"

I laughed and picked up a 45 pound bow, "Ok Rin, show me what you can do."

Her face became very serious as she placed the arrow in the bow and took aim. When she released it, the arrow went about two feet and then fell to the ground. She looked up at me with a big frown and tears in her eyes. I kneeled in front of her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Rin, I show you."

I told her to put another arrow in the bow.

"Ok now Rin, I need you to relax completely," I said softly, "do not grip the bow, but let it rest in your palm. Now, instead of holding onto the arrow, place your pointer finger above it on the string and your other two fingers below the arrow on the string."

She did as she was told.

I thought for a moment. The bows weren't like the ones back in my time. They didn't have an arrow knock or anything else, so the arrow started to fall when Rin placed her fingers on the string.

"Ok Rin, I want you to place the end of the arrow between your first two fingers, but not with the finger tips."

She did as she was told, and when I looked again it seemed like she was ready.

"Ok, now when you release it, don't move until the arrow hits the target ok?"

She nodded and pulled back the bow.

"Bring your pointer finger to the corner of your mouth and let the string rest on your nose," I instructed.

She did as she was told and then released it. It flew across the lawn and hit the target in the top right corner.

Rin turned and smiled up at me brightly, "Was that good?"

I hugged her, "That was very good Rin. Keep practicing."

Rin kept on shooting arrow after arrow. When I decided that she was ok, I picked up my own bow and began to practice.

Suddenly Rin let out a little cry and sunk to the ground, holding her arm. I knelt beside her.

"What happened Rin?"

"The string bit my arm!" she cried.

I smiled and looked at her arm. There was a long purple and blue bruise on the inside of her arm from where the string had hit her.

"Its ok Rin, it didn't bite you," I said, "just make sure that you keep your elbow tucked in so that that doesn't happen again."

She nodded, but seemed reluctant to pick up the bow again.

I went back over to the bows and found a piece of leather and some string. Going back to Rin I held her arm and wrapped the leather around the bruised area and then secured it with the string.

"What will that do?" she asked.

"If the string hits your arm again, then it will hit the leather so you won't get hurt," I said.

After another hour or two of practicing Rin yawned and put her bow back.

"Rin is tired," she said, "Will you tell me a story before bed?"

I smiled and nodded, "What story would you like to hear?"

Rin smiled and held out her arms so I would carry her, "I want to hear the one about the girl from the future. She reminds me of you!"

I smiled, all knowing, and picked her up.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I woke up to see that Megan was gone. Walking onto the balcony I saw her and Rin practicing archery.

I decided to let them be for now.

I went to the hot springs and took a quick bath before bed. The hot water against my skin was refreshing and I stayed in longer the I should have.

When I went back into the room I noticed that Megan was already getting ready for bed.

"Did you put Rin to bed?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "She wanted to hear the story of the girl from the future again."

"You should be careful," I said, "she is smarter then she looks. She may figure out that it is your story someday."

She shrugged and got into bed, "It doesn't matter. I promised myself that I would tell her when she gets older anyway."

Taking off my kimono and climbing into bed beside her, I kissed her cheek.

"If that is what you want," I whispered.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she yawned.


	4. Taken

Chapter 4: Taken

MEGAN'S POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Rin standing beside the bed, looking at me.

"What's wrong Rin?" I whispered.

"There are monsters in my room," she whispered, "I'm scared."

I carefully got out of bed so that I wouldn't wake up Sesshomaru. Then I went to my backpack and pulled out my duck tape

"Come on Rin" I whispered as I pulled her out into the hall, "I go get them for you."

"What is that?" she pointed to the duck tape.

"Oh…well…this is…um…it's a special demon fighting tape. You wrap it around the monster and it disappears. Its also good for patching up holes…"

Rin seemed confused, but I think she was to scared to question it.

We walked down the hall, hand in hand, to her room.

It wasn't until I got to the door that I hesitated.

What was I doing?

In my time, a child saying that there were monsters in her room meant that the child had a good imagination. But in this time it really could be a monster…

I carefully walked into her room, Rin hiding behind my legs.

"Where are they?" I whispered.

"In the corner," she pointed.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw nothing but shadows. As I approached it, I could have sworn I heard someone else breathing besides me and Rin.

"Rin stay back," I whispered.

Why the hell would I bring just duck tape? We had past a sword on display in the hall, why hadn't I taken that?

As I approached the shadow, duck tape at the ready, something darted around me.

I spun around to see my worst nightmare.

It was Naraku…

And in his grasp was Rin.

I could feel my hands begin to shake. How did he get in without Sesshomaru noticing?

"Let her go Naraku," I said, acid dripping from my voice.

He smirked as his red eyes watched me.

"I told you I'd come," he said.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

The dream had been real…

And that meant that I was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Naraku laughed, and a cold chill went down my spine, "He's not coming my dear. Kagura will see to that."

Kagura? Who the hell was Kagura?

Naraku grabbed Rin, who was now bawling, and threw her across the room. I screamed as she hit the wall and fell to the floor, silent and motionless.

"You fucking bastard," I fumed, "How dare you hurt a child!"

"Trust me, I have done worse," he smirked.

Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

He charged at me, his red eyes filled with a malicious intent.

Before I could run, his hand shout out and grabbed me around the neck. I gasped for air and tried to claw at his arm. It was then that I remembered that I was still holding onto the duck tape.

This could be fun…

Ripping a piece off I quickly stuck it on his arm, attaching it to his arm hair.

Muhahahaha. I am just so evil…

He dropped my in surprise and looked at the strange object that I had stuck to his arm.

"What is this?" he growled.

I just smirked at him.

He grunted and then, still watching me, ripped it off.

You should have seen his face! Absolutely priceless……

His pupils went small and he clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out. Looking at the tape that now had many strands of his hair on it, he got mad.

…maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.

Sure was funny though…

Taking the chance to run to run for the door, I picked up Rin and Ran to where I figured Sesshomaru would be.

Naraku appeared in front of me, and slapped me hard across the cheek.

Ow…what a bitch!

I went falling to the floor, making sure that didn't land on top of Rin. Naraku ripped her from my arms and tossed her aside. Then he grasped me around the neck again and hauled me off the ground. I looked on the ground and noticed my duck tape lying a few feet away from me.

Damn…

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I woke up to the sound of Megan screaming my name. Jumping out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on I was about to rush out the door when a huge burst of wind blew me over the balcony and crashing into the garden.

When I looked up I noticed Kagura standing above me smiling. My hand immediately went to my hip for my sword, but it wasn't there.

I had left it in the room.

Wait…if Kagura was here, then that meant…

"Where is Naraku?" I hissed.

Kagura frowned, "Off dealing with that wench of yours I assume."

I growled and got to my feet.

"I will kill you first," I fumed as I charged at her.

She smiled and opened her fan, "Dance of the dragon!"

Tornadoes of wide rushed at me from all angles. My finger tips grew into a whip as I cut through the air, defeating her spell.

She frowned, "Dance of the blades!" she yelled.

Disks of energy shot from her fans in my direction. Dodging them easily I charged at her, punching her square in the jaw. She reeled back, panting and holding her now bruised cheek.

Rushing up to her, I grabbed her around the neck and lifted her off the ground. Her long nails dug deep into my arm as she struggled to get free.

"Die," I whispered as I gripped harder.

She pulled out her fan and whipped it across my face, cutting my cheek. I dropped her as I shielded myself from the wind.

When I looked up she was gone.

"Until our next Meeting Sesshomaru,"

I looked up into the sky to see her flying away on a giant feather.

I turned and burst into the castle, following the scent of fear that was flowing off of Megan.

I turned to corner to see Megan in Naraku's grasp.

MEGAN'S POV

The world around me was slowly going fuzzy as Naraku's grip tightened.

Suddenly I was on the ground and Naraku was no longer holding onto my neck.

When I lifted my head I saw Sesshomaru had tackled Naraku off of me and was now fighting him.

I looked around me and spotted Rin lying on the ground a few yards away. Crawling over to her, I leaned against the wall and pulled Rin on my lap.

"Wake up Rin," I whispered as I shook her gently, "please wake up."

I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes as I held her limp form. There was a small pool of blood forming under her head, probably from when she was thrown against the wall.

I leaned over her and put two fingers on her neck.

No heartbeat…

Rin wasn't breathing…

I let my tears fall as I held her small body close to mine. I knew that blood was getting all over my midnight blue kimono, but I didn't care.

"Rin," I whispered, "Please, no. please don't be dead."

Suddenly I was pulled into someone's rough embrace and I felt something prick my neck.

When I looked up I saw Naraku smiling down at me, holding something sharp into my neck. I could feel the blood in my veins begin to turn cold as my whole body went numb.

And then I fell to the floor and I felt nothing…

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I watched in horror as Naraku pressed a needle into Megan's neck, injecting a poison into her bloodstream. Her eyes grew wide with pain and shock, and then she fell limp to the floor.

Naraku stepped over her and stood between us, preventing me from getting to her.

"I did you a favor," he smirked, "she was a bother."

My eyes turned red in a white hot rage as I began to transform into my full demon form.

"Go ahead," Naraku said, "Do it. Transform. You'll destroy this whole house, killing your mate in the process and barring that dead child as well."

It was then that I noticed Rin lying on the floor, blood all around her.

Dead?

No…not Rin…

I clenched my fists. He killed her. He killed an innocent human child…

"You will die," I said, forcing my demon form back inside me.

Charging at him in a blind rage I slashed his cheek, causing him to reel back. He glared at me.

"You think you have felt pain Sesshomaru?" he said as he straightened up, "I will show you the meaning of true eternal pain."

He flung his hand at me and I felt something cold puncture my arm. When I looked down I saw a needle like the one he had stuck into Megan.

The effects were immediate.

All of my power seemed to die inside of me and my blood went cold. I sank to my knees as the poison began to paralyze me.

Smirking, Naraku bent down and gathered Megan into his arms.

I tried to move forward but my body refused to obey.

"My plan has finally been set into motion," Naraku laughed.

The last thing I saw was Naraku turning into a purple haze and floating away, taking Megan with him…


	5. A Life Renewed

Chapter 5: a life renewed

SESSHOMARU'S POV

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

I opened my eyes to see Jaken standing over me, fear etched in his features.

"What happened my Lord?" he squeaked, "I went to the village last night to get some herbs and when I returned I found you here. My Lord, where is my Lady? Rin is dead my Lord."

I never knew a being could speak so fast…

Sitting up I looked over to Rin's cold, lifeless body.

"Jaken, go and get my Tensaiga," I ordered.

He nodded and rushed off.

I got up and walked over to Rin's body. Her eyes were opened and the normal brown warmth that her inhabited their depths had now turned into a dull cold stare.

As Jaken came back with my sword I knelt beside Rin and pulled her into my lap.

As soon as Jaken handed me the sword, the power rushed through me and I could see two demons of hell resting on Rin's body, feeding off her remaining soul.

Quickly and effectively, I killed the two demons and the color immediately returned to Rin's cheeks and eyes.

Rin blinked up at me.

"You did it again," she whispered, "You brought Rin back from the dead."

I nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am sorry that I wasn't here to protect you Rin," I whispered to her.

She seemed a little bit shocked that I was hugging her and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"It's ok," she patted my shoulder.

She pulled away from em and began to look around the room.

"Where is Megan?" she asked, "Is she in the garden?"

I shook my head softly, "She is gone."

She looked confused, but then tears began to fill her eyes, "The man who killed me. Megan called him Naraku. He took her, didn't he?"

I nodded once again.

Megan…

What horrible things could Naraku be doing to her?

MEGAN'S POV

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was lying on a cold stone floor. I looked around me and saw a small bared window about ten feet off of the floor. I was in a dungeon of some kind.

What the hell…

It was at that moment that everything came back to me.

Naraku had come for me… he had attacked me and Rin…he had stabbed me with something…

"Rin," I whispered.

She was dead. Because of him…because of me. If I had tried to protect her more then maybe…

Maybe she would still be here.

She was like a second sister to me. I loved her so much…

I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to cry.

Everything was so messed up…

Suddenly I heard a noise come from the corner and my head shot up to see a figure leaning against the wall.

It was a girl.

She looked to be my age, her long ebony hair fell over her shoulders. She was wearing what looked almost like a sailor suit…

"Kagome?" I gasped.

The figured seemed to wake up and she looked over at me.

"Megan?" she gasped, "what happened? Where am I? Are we back in the future?"

I shook my head, "No we are still in the Feudal Era. Naraku kidnapped us."

Kagome came over and gave me a quick hug, "I was wondering when I would get to see you again. When I went back to my time, I did a search on you. It turns out that you going missing had become a national search. I even called your family to see if you were home. I thought you went back?"

I shook my head again, "I tried but the shard didn't work," I said, "Sesshomaru came back to the well, and …well…"

"What? Are you two together or something?" she asked.

I nodded and lifted my hair so she could see the bite marks on my neck.

She gasped, "Wow, he must really love you."

I nodded, "He does."

"Wow, Inuyasha is gonna be floored by this. None of us ever thought that Sesshomaru would be capable of loving, let alone loving a human."

I smiled, "The villagers say I changed him. Some even accused me of witchcraft."

Kagome laughed but then she touched the edge of my kimono.

"What happened?" she asked in shock, "Are you hurt?"

I looked down to see that she was referring to the blood on my sleeve and on the front of my kimono.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again.

"It's not my blood," I whispered.

Kagome held my hand, "Who's is it?"

I choked back a sob, "It's Rin's. Naraku killed her."

Kagome gasped and hugged me, letting me cry into her shoulder.

"I met her," Kagome said softly, "she was the first one to ever show Sesshomaru kindness. I'm so sorry Megan. Naraku is an evil demon who does nothing but cause pain wherever he goes."

After a few minutes of us both crying I pulled away from Kagome and wiped my tears.

"Why did Naraku kidnap you?" I asked.

"He wanted my jewel shards," Kagome said, "now that he has them, I don't know what he'll do with me. What about you?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue. I had a dream where he attacked me and told me that he would be back for me. I thought it was just a dream, but when he came, he said 'I told you I would be back for you'. so I think that it was more then a dream."

Kagome tapped her chin, "That still doesn't explain why he would kidnap you…"

I leaned against the wall and thought about it myself.

What did me and Kagome have in common that Naraku might be interested in?

We were both from the future…

"Does Naraku know that you are from the future?" I asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think so. But he does know that I am a reincarnation of Kikiyo."

"Who is Kikiyo?"

"A little more then 50 years ago, Inuyasha fell in love with a priestess named Kikiyo. One day Naraku impersonated Inuyasha and injured Kikiyo. It was a horrible trap that turned the two against each other. Kikiyo shot Inuyasha with and arrow, sealing him to a tree with an enchantment."

Ha…bark boy…get it? He's a dog demon and the tree and…

Oh never mind…

"What happened?"

"He stayed like that for 50 years until I came upon the well that sent me to this time. I released Inuyasha, and we have been traveling together ever since, looking for the jewel shards."

Wow…

Interesting.

"So Inuyasha is in love with this Kikiyo chick?" I asked.

Kagome nodded disappointingly.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like that to me. That Inuyasha seems to fancy you quite a bit. I see how he looks at you."

Kagome blushed, "Any way. I see where you are going with this Naraku knowing about me being from the future thing. I don't think he would want to know how to travel to the future. Demons would have to much trouble surviving in that time, even one as powerful as him."

I continued to think.

Why us? Why not someone else like Sango or Miroku?

And then a light bulb went off in my head…

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed.

Kagome looked confused, "What about them?"

"Are you confident that Inuyasha will come after you to rescue you?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. God knows he's done it hundreds of times in the past."

"And I know that Sesshomaru will come after me. I'm his mate, and he would want revenge for Rin's death. He's bad like that…he gets revenge for the smallest things…"

Kagome's eyes brightened as she seemed to clue in on what I was getting at.

"So you think that Naraku could actually be after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked.

I nodded, "But why? What do they have that he would want?"

Kagome bit her lip, "A while ago, before you came into the picture, Naraku and Sesshomaru had been in a battle where Naraku had tried to absorb Sesshomaru into his body. That's what Naraku does to get stronger, he absorbs other demons. Anyway, Inuyasha interrupted just before Naraku could get the chance. That was the battle where Naraku had been severely injured."

Eww…

This guy was way more sick and twisted then I would have ever imagined…

"So that's it," I said, "he wants to lure them here so he can absorb them into his pathetic excuse for a body?"

"That would be our best guess," Kagome said.

"If he wanted to do that, then why wouldn't he do it before? Like last night he could have done it instead of kidnapping us," I said.

Kagome nodded, "That would probably have been a lot easier, but then again, by doing this, a lot more people get hurt emotionally. And Naraku seems to enjoy doing that."

I sighed, "So we settle at the fact that he is a sick fuck who desperately needs a hobby."

Kagome laughed.

What was so funny?

I wasn't even kidding…

Suddenly I heard a sound outside the door and Kagome immediately stopped laughing and sat beside me.

There was a sound of a key in a key hole turning and then the sound of the lock un locking.

Then Naraku himself walked into the room.

"Ah I see that you two are both awake," he smirked.

"Aren't you observant…" I mumbled.

If he wasn't so friggen big and strong and scary… I would so kick his ass right now.

Naraku stopped smiling, "Unless you want to join that brat of yours in hell, I suggest you shut your mouth."

I changed my mind…I think I'll kick his ass anyway.

Leaping at him, I swung my fist and knocked him in the jaw once before his hand came around my throat and he pushed me up against the wall.

You'd think by now that I would have seen that coming…

I'm mean…I practically have an indent in my neck where his hand goes…

Its sad I tell you…very sad.

"Sesshomaru won't come for a dead girl," I whispered.

Naraku seemed to realize this and he dropped me onto the floor. Kagome immediately came to my side and helped me up.

"So you two have figured out why I took you?" he asked.

"It doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist," I hissed, "But that's ok, I give you credit for actually thinking up a plan in the first place. Must have taken you a while though…"

He growled at that one.

What is with everyone and growling in this time period? Is it supposed to be scary or something?

"There is something strange about the two of you," Naraku said, "Something about you that just isn't normal. You do not cower in fear as human women do."

"What, is there something here that I should be afraid of?" I looked at him in mock surprise.

He raised his hand and slapped me hard across my cheek. Kagome gasped in shock and caught me before I could fall to the floor.

Ouch…ok…I think I'll keep quite now…

"I'll find out what is different about you, I promise you that," he said.

And the he turned and left.


	6. A Search Party

Chapter 6: A search party

SESSHOMARU'S POV

"What do you plan to do my Lord?" Rin ran along beside me.

I didn't answer, for I myself didn't know that answer to that question.

The castle was rank with the smell of Naraku and so there was no way to tell which direction he went.

Maybe the villagers would know something.

Walking out of the castle, Jaken ran ahead to announce my arrival.

All of the villagers came rushing out of their houses and stood outside, waiting for me to speak.

"I need to know," I said, "if any of you saw any strange occurrences last night."

Most of them shook their heads, but a boy, about Megan's age approach with his two friends.

"Speak," I said.

"We saw something my Lord," the tallest one said, "It looked like a purple cloud, retreating from your garden my Lord."

"Which way did it go?" I asked.

The smallest one stepped forward, "It headed north towards the mountains my Lord."

I nodded and then turned and looked at Jaken and Rin, "I will be gone for a while."

"I will accompany you my Lord!" Rin exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my leg.

I shook my head, "Not this time Rin. It is far to dangerous in the mountains. Jaken will stay here with you."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" he wailed, "I have always been by your side!"

I picked him up by the collar so that his face was level with mine, "You will stay here and protect Rin do you understand? "

He nodded softly.

Putting him back down and making sure that I had both of my swords, I turned to the North.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" a voice called out to me.

When I turned I saw Inuyasha and his group walking towards me. I turned to face them.

"What do you want little brother?" I asked, "I am in no mood for fighting so I suggest that you turn around and leave."

"Feh, I'm not here to fight," he said.

"We were following Naraku's sent and it led us to your castle Lord Sesshomaru," the monk they called Miroku said.

I looked at their group. Inuyasha, the monk, the demon slayer, the two tailed cat and the fox child…

Where was that human Kagome?

"Little brother, your wench appears to be missing. Has she gone back to her home?" I asked.

Inuyasha just glared at me and growled, "Don't call her that!"

The little fox demon child stepped forward, "Naraku kidnapped her! We are going to rescue her."

Rin gasped and ran forward, hugging the small demon child, "My Lord!" she exclaimed, "he is so cute!"

The small demon blushed.

"So Naraku has kidnapped her?" I said to myself.

Strange…why would he kidnap both of them.

'My plan has finally been set into motion'…that is what Naraku said right before he took Megan.

"You are so cute!" Rin continued to squeal, "My mommy would love you!"

The demon slayer, Sango, knelt next to Rin and smiled, "Where is your mother?"

Rin's face fell and a tear ran down her cheek, "Naraku kidnapped Megan last night. Naraku killed me, but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life again!"

"Megan!" Sango looked up at me, "But I thought that she went back to her home?"

I shook my head, "She stayed here."

They all just stood and stared at me, shocked.

Ignoring there stares, I turned and continued to the North.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" Miroku called, "let us accompany you!"

That made me stop dead in my tracks, "and why would I allow that?"

"Because we both are going the same way, and we both have to go and save our loved ones," Sango said.

Inuyasha laughed, "Are you trying to tell me that Sesshomaru is in love with Megan? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Isn't it obvious?" Miroku said, "He is different from the past encounters we have had with him. There is a certain kindness about him. And if he didn't love her, then he would not have let her stay here in this time."

I clenched my fists, "Kindly stop talking as if I were not present," I growled.

They all shut up immediately.

"Fine," I said, "You may accompany me, but if any of you get in the way or slow me down, I will kill you."

MEGAN'S POV

Sesshomaru…where are you?

I sat awake in the cell while Kagome slept beside me. She had seemed strangely calm about all of this.

Made me wonder just how many times she had been kidnapped…

Kagome stirred beside me and opened her eyes.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm way to high strung right now. We have to figure out a way to get out of here."

Kagome nodded, "But we just aren't strong enough to get out on our own."

"Hey Kagome, being a priestess and all, can you sense the sacred jewel shards?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah why?"

"When Naraku came in, could you sense the jewel shard on him?" I asked.

She thought for a minute, "Now that I think about it, I didn't sense it on him. But I do sense it in the castle somewhere."

I smirked.

Oh yes… Megan's got a plan…

"I think I have an idea Kagome. If there was some way to get out, do you think that you could go and find it?" I asked, "Maybe if we had it, we would have a chance of escaping."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "It'll be risky, but I'll do it."

I smiled, "Good, and I can go with you to watch your back."

Kagome nodded.

We both went to the cell door and looked out.

"All clear," I said.

Kagome went to the hinges one the door and poked at them with her finger. Suddenly a pink light surrounded her and the hinges fell apart in her hand.

"Wow, that was so cool," I whispered as she removed the last bolt.

I slowly pushed open the door and we both crept outside.

"We have to be extra careful, Naraku could be anywhere," Kagome whispered in my ear.

I nodded and signaled for her to lead the way.

The building seemed to be completely deserted. Around every corner it was like I could hear voices whispering in my ear, but when I turned, no one was there.

"In that room," Kagome pointed to a sliding door directly in front of us.

She slid the door opened just enough to peek inside.

"He's not in there, why would he leave the jewel unguarded?" she whispered.

"He must have known that we would try something, we should hurry," I said.

Kagome looked behind her and saw a bow on display on the wall along with a sword and a single arrow. She took them down and handed me the sword.

Kagome paused at the door and gripped the bow tightly, "I can't do it. The demonic aura is to strong in there."

I sighed, "I'll get it," I said.

Before I could walk in, Kagome grabbed my arm, "Don't touch the jewel, its been cursed. I need to purify it."

"Got it," I said and walked into the room.

What demonic aura?

If she meant a really uneasy feeling, then yeah, this place was one big demonic aura.

Keeping my eyes on the jewel I slowly walked toward if.

When I was right in front of it I just looked at. What's the big attraction? It looked like a gray rock to me, and it was broken anyway.

"Megan, come on I can sense Naraku!" Kagome hissed.

Gathering my kimono sleeve, I picked up the jewel. I cold shiver went through me.

Weird…

Hurrying to the door I handed Kagome the jewel and it instantly turned a beautiful pink color.

Funky…

"Come on, lets get out of here," I said.

We turned and hurried down the hall, Kagome in the lead.

"The demonic aura gets thinner up here! It must be the way out!" she said.

Just as she turned the corner, she ran straight into Naraku himself.

Kagome screamed and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Damnit!

Why is it that the good guys can never get away without having to run into the bad guy?

"Give me the jewel," Naraku gripped Kagome's wrist tightly.

She turned and looked at me, "Megan! Catch!"

And then the idiot threw it at me…

I caught it and an incredible power rushed through me. I flowed through my veins and seemed to comfort me. Everything around me seemed to come into a better focus, and now I knew what Kagome meant by a demonic aura. Naraku reeked of it. Kagome's own kind, soft pink aura was being smothered by it.

I remembered some of the stories that the villagers had told me. They had said that the sacred jewel gave it holder amazing powers.

This could get interesting…

"Let her go Naraku," I said, keeping my voice steady.

He smirked, "Give me the jewel."

I shook my head, "I don't think so, because I have found your weakness. This jewel gives you most of your power doesn't it? So you need it, and I need you to let go of my friend."

He growled and threw Kagome at my feet. Her wrist was bruised and swelling.

Kagome stood up, ignoring the pain in her wrist, and picked up her bow.

"Do you want the jewel back now?" I asked.

She shook her head, "You keep it for now. If I took it back you would have no way of defending yourself."

Thanks…I'm not that helpless you know…

"Sorry to make our visit so short Naraku, but we are going, and I'm taking the jewel with me," I smirked.

His eyes narrowed at us.

Backing away slowly I nudged Kagome.

"Run," I whispered.

We both turned and booked it down the hall, towards the nearest door. We ran inside and closed it, I was shocked to see that Naraku hadn't followed.

I ran to another sliding door and opened it. It led to a type of out door arena thing.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled.

Just as we ran outside, there was an explosion behind us. I looked back to see the ugliest thing I have ever seen emerging from the roof.

Oh wait…its just Naraku…a hundred times bigger…

He appeared directly in front of me and slapped me across the face, sending me crashing to the ground. With the sword in one hand, and the jewel in the other, I didn't have anything to break my fall.

As I hit the ground my sword went flying, but I managed to keep a hold on the jewel.

"Megan!" Kagome turned back for me.

"Kagome stay back!" I yelled.

Naraku took a step forward.

"Kagome go find Sesshomaru!" I yelled.

And with that I concentrated on the power of the jewel, sending a burst of air at Kagome that carried her up and over the castle walls to safety.

Naraku glared at me, "It's over for you." he hissed.

And that's all I remember.


	7. Helpless

Chapter 7: Helpless

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Why did I agree to let them come?

I could have rescued Megan and gotten home in time for dinner if it wasn't for these clowns.

The only one of them that wasn't talking was surprisingly enough my half breed brother. He seemed to be deep in thought. I fell back and walked beside him.

"You are falling behind brother," I pointed out.

He glared at me, but kept his slow pace.

"Why do you wish to save this human girl?" I asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha seemed to think and then his face flushed.

"I want to kill Naraku," he said quickly, too quickly.

"Do not lie to me Inuyasha," I said.

He sighed, "I guess that's its for the same reasons you are going, not that it's any of your business."

"So you love this Kagome." I stated.

"I never said that! I just…care about her…a little," he mumbled.

"You said that you were going for the same reasons as I. So, by saying that, you made it sound like you love her," I said smugly.

Inuyasha ignored me and we walked in silence for a while.

It amazed me how much my brother had change over the years. He had once been a bitter half demon who wanted nothing to do with any human, and now he had fallen in love with one.

In a way…he resembles me more then I would feel comfortable admitting.

"So you love Megan then?" Inuyasha asked.

I glared at him.

"What? You asked me the same thing about Kagome!" he insisted.

I looked up at the sky, "Yes. I do love her."

Inuyasha just walked in silence, pondering my response.

He was about to say something else when I stopped him.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

He sniffed the air and his ears perked up, "It Kagome!"

Off in the distance I could see Kagome's small form walking slowly toward us. She looked as though she had been running a great deal.

Inuyasha took off in her direction, me right behind him.

He got to her just as she fainted and Inuyasha caught her around her waist. Picking her up bridal style he looked at her, worry evident on his face.

"Kagome?" he whispered, "Kagome, are you ok?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Inu…Inuyasha? Naraku…he has…have to…fine…Sesshomaru."

"I am right here," I said.

She tried to turn her head in my direction but was unable to.

"Naraku…has her," she said softly.

And then she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He looked up at me with sympathy on his face.

"We'll make camp here and let her rest," he said.

I nodded. I wanted to continue looking, but with no idea where to go, I would probably not find Megan in time. Perhaps Kagome had more information…

Following the group to a small clearing between some trees, I watched as they began to set up camp.

"Would you like something to eat Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

I looked at her, "No thank you. I will find my own food."

"There is no need," she insisted, "we have plenty."

I nodded, "Very well then."

I turned and started to walked through the trees. I would do a quick scan of the area to make sure that there was no immediate danger.

It felt strange…

To be in the company of others.

I was use to Megan, Rin and Jaken's company, but that had always been it. Now I find myself surrounded by people who I normally would seek only to fight. They weren't as bad as I thought they would be…

Miroku was a rather wise human and was very talented in battle. Not to mention the wind tunnel in his right palm. Although, he was rather out spoken and lecherous. I had caught him attempting to grope the human woman Sango during our journeys.

Sango, when I saw her in battle, seemed very fierce and a strong warrior. I had admired her for that. But watching her lately I had seen how kind and gentle she is.

The child Shippo reminds me of Jaken. Very loud, and annoying at times. He seems to look up to Inuyasha, and sees Kagome as a mother figure.

Kagome, in a way, reminds me of Rin. Always smiling, her emotions shining clearly through her eyes.

In a way I missed having Rin and Jaken accompany me…

And then there is my half demon brother Inuyasha. When he was a child and I found out he was a half demon, I hated him. To me, he was weak and worthless. But now…he has changed so much. He is still as stubborn as usual, but he has grown strong. He is, of course, not as strong as I, but he is passionate about what he fights for. Many times I have fought him, claiming I would kill him, but in truth I guess I have just been testing his strength…

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and I was jolted out of my thoughts.

I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and sniffed the air.

"Come out Jaken," I said softly, "you to Rin."

There was a sigh and then Jaken and Rin came quietly out of the bushes.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, "Jaken, I told you to keep Rin home and protect her."

Jaken quaked in fear that I might harm him, "Forgive my Lord, but we were worried about you and Rin insisted on coming! Please forgive me!"

I nodded softly and turned back towards the camp, "Come."

They both followed.

"My Lord," Rin tugged on my sleeve, "when we approached you, you were deep in thought! What is it that you were thinking about?"

"My mind was merely wandering Rin, do not bother yourself with it," I answered.

When we entered the campsite, everyone looked up.

"I thought you told them to stay home?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it would appear that they ignored my request," I shot a glance at him.

Him smiled at Rin, "You look tired young one, would you like something to eat and drink?"

Rin nodded vigorously, "Yes please monk. My name is Rin."

"Very nice to meet you Rin," he said and led her to the fire where the food was being prepared.

I looked around and noticed Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome, who was lying on the ground with a cloth on her forehead.

I approached them and sat across from Inuyasha.

"Has she awoken yet?" I asked.

He sighed, "Once for a few minutes, but then she fell back to sleep."

"Did she say anything?"

"Just that the two of them had escaped from Naraku, she said something about the jewel but then she passed out."

I nodded, "alert me when she wakes up again brother."

He nodded and looked at Kagome, worried evident in his features.

I sat down beside Rin and Jaken who were both eating some kind of strange long white thing from a bowl. Sango handed me one.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is from Kagome's time," she said, "its called ramen. It's Inuyasha's favorite."

I nodded, "Thank you,"

Sniffing it, a pleasant aroma filled my nose.

I took a small bite…

It was delicious!

I finished it off quickly.

"Sesshomaru, she's awake," Inuyasha called out.

I quickly went over and sat beside Kagome. I noticed that Inuyasha hadn't touched his ramen.

"I was told that ramen was your favorite brother," I said, "Eat it, Kagome is safe."

He flushed slightly and took a small bite, not taking his gold eyes off Kagome. It was like he expected her to disappear if he didn't watch her.

Kagome turned her head towards me.

"Tell me what happened," I said softly.

"We escaped from a prison cell where he kept us. We found the jewel and took it, thinking it would help us to get away from Naraku, but he still came after us," she coughed and Inuyasha made her drink some water before she spoke again, "we ran out into the court yard and Naraku grabbed Megan. I tried to get to her to help her, but she used the jewel to make me escape."

"She used the power of the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded softly, "She formed a wind that lifted me over the walls and carried me away. I was over the walls when I heard her scream…and then…the wind stopped and I fell to the ground."

I clenched my fists. Naraku must have hurt her to make her break her concentration…

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned to see Rin standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanted to say good night Lord Sesshomaru," she yawned.

"Good night Rin," I said softly and patted her head.

She smiled and turned to go and sleep in a strange looking cloth thing that I had heard Sango call a sleeping bag.

"That girl," Kagome whispered.

When I turned to look at her I saw that her eyes were large and tears threatened to spill from them.

"What is it Kagome" Inuyasha grasped her hand tightly in his.

"Her name is Rin Isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Megan told me that Naraku had killed her. There was blood all over the front of her kimono," she whispered.

"Naraku did kill her," I said, "but I brought her back to life with my Tensaiga."

"Thank god," she said, "Megan was so devastated. She cried for hours…"

I immediately stood up and walked into the forest, ignoring the sound of Inuyasha calling me back.

I hated feeling so helpless…

I couldn't stand to think about it…

I just couldn't stand the thought of Megan sitting alone and cold in a cell, crying. I hated that she was in pain when I couldn't comfort her. When I couldn't protect her…

I had to get her back…


	8. The Castle

Chapter 8: The Castle

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I hadn't slept at all that night…I spent the many hours until the sun came up, thinking about Megan and how she is.

She is still alive, that much I am sure of…

I can sense her within me. She is a part of me, and as long as I can feel that part of me, then I know that she is still alive.

When the sun began to rise, Inuyasha was the first one to stir. We stretched and yawned, looking down at the sleeping Kagome by his side. He stared at her and touched her cheek with his hand until he notice that I was awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

I shook my head softly.

"I suppose I wouldn't wither if I were in your position," he said.

"We should keep moving," I said.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned over Kagome, "Kagome, wake up," he whispered.

She sighed and opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

"Are we leaving already?" Shippo said as he stretched.

"Yes," I said and stood up.

I gave Jaken a light kick to wake him up. Leaning over, I picked up Rin softly, so that I wouldn't wake her up.

The others got up as well, and soon we were back on the path that Kagome had come from.

"Do you remember how far it was?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded, "His castle was beyond the trees for a few miles, so we should be getting close the sooner we reach the edge of the trees."

"Was there any type of barrier that you noticed around the castle?" I asked.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, "Now that I think of it, there wasn't."

She slapped her forehead, "I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Megan and I figured out why we were captured in the first place!" she exclaimed, "Remember when Naraku tried to absorb Sesshomaru? Well, we think that that is what he is trying to do. He kidnapped us to lure you both here so that he could absorb you two into his won body!"

Inuyasha growled, "We are walking right into a trap."

Miroku nodded, "It would not be wise to allow ourselves to be caught in such a trap. I would be best if we just--"

"Just left?" Sango hissed, "Forget it Miroku. We are not leaving Megan in there with Naraku."

Thank you for saying that Sango…I had a bad feeling that I was going to have to rip his heart out for even considering it….

"Then we have to get there faster," Kagome said, "Naraku was really angry when we tried to escape and I can't imagine what he could do if he lost control…"

I tensed and stepped ahead, "I will go ahead seeing as I can travel faster then any of you. Follow me as closely as you can and we will meet up there."

"You don't have to do this alone Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "we are here to help you."

"Then help me by letting me get to her faster," I said, not looking at him, "I cannot bear leaving her with him any longer."

Kagome nodded, "He's right Inuyasha. Let him go on ahead, he is strong enough that he can deal with whatever until we get there."

Inuyasha still didn't seem to like the idea, but he gave in anyway.

I turned and handed Rin to Kagome, "Take care of her and Jaken."

Before she could answer, I turned, and with a burst of speed, I headed of in the direction of Naraku's stench.

I had traveled for about five minutes when the demonic aura become so strong that my eyes began to water.

Flying over the castle I landed in the courtyard.

I could smell blood…

Megan's blood.

I ran towards the castle when suddenly I heard a chilling laughter surround me. When I turned back towards the courtyard I came face to face with Naraku.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

Naraku smirked and snapped his fingers. Behind him, Megan appeared on the ground, unmoving. There was a large gash across her shoulder and fresh blood poured from it, soaking the ground.

I pulled out my sword.

"Prepare to die Naraku," I vowed.

"Where is your brother Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, "Were you not traveling with him?"

I gritted my teeth, "This is between you and I Naraku, leave him be."

Naraku frowned and charged at me. I dodged him easily and swung my sword, sending and energy blast directly at him. It hit him and his lower body was blow apart, the pieces flying all over the place.

Kagome was right. This is exactly what happened last time. If I keep on cutting pieces of him off, then he will eventually try to absorb me.

Naraku stood across from me and smiled, "Your wench was weak, but sharp tongued. Her flesh…it cut so easily Lord Sesshomaru. Her blood, is so sweet. I can see why you would chose her as a mate."

I growled. That sick bastard. How dare he touch her…

Before I could charge at him, there was an explosion and Inuyasha and the others charged into the court yard.

"Inuyasha, so nice of you to join us," Naraku said.

Sango, Miroku and Jaken stood ready for battle while Kagome, Rin and Shippo rushed to Megan.

"Megan!" Rin wailed, "Wake up!"

When Megan didn't move tears burst from her eyes and she buried her head in Shippo's shoulder.

"Shippo, take Rin away," Kagome said softly.

Shippo nodded and led Rin a ways away so she wouldn't see Megan's condition.

"Now that I have the two of you here, my plan is complete," Naraku said to himself, but we all heard it.

"Forget it Naraku, you are not absorbing us into your disgusting body," Inuyasha growled.

Naraku frowned and charged at the two of us.

"Strike to kill Inuyasha," I said.

"Got it," he said.

Together we both rushed Naraku and struck him. Inuyasha used the wind scar while I strengthened it with a hit of my own.

Naraku hesitated at the enormous blast head straight for him. It hit him and he was thrown back.

Inuyasha and I ran up to where he lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, "she's waking up!"

I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. Turning I rushed to her side and grasped Megan's hand.

"Sess…" she said softly.

"I'm here," I said.

Suddenly Inuyasha let out a yell. When I turned around, Inuyasha was wrapped in one of Naraku's tentacles.

Pointing my two fingers I sent my energy whip at him and cut Inuyasha free.

"Thanks," he said.

Naraku let out a powerful blast of his miasma and I covered Megan protectively.

"Kanna told me about her and the priestess Sesshomaru," Naraku hissed, "I know they are not from this time. They do not belong here. They are merely meddling in affairs that they have no business in. Someday…someday you will lose her to time Sesshomaru."

And with that he disappeared.

Megan quaked in my grasp and I realized that she was crying. I held her closer to me and picked her up.

"Jaken, Rin, come, we are going home," I said softly.

Inuyasha walked up to me, "God bye Sesshomaru."

"Good bye brother," I said.

Picking up Rin and Jaken I floated up to the clouds and headed home.

MEGAN'S POV

Damn that Naraku…

Why did he have to be right?

"I don't belong here," I whispered to myself.

I shifted in the bed and my shoulder gave a painful reminder of why I was in bed in the first place. I had been stuck in bed for the past week because of that nasty demon.

There was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru entered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"Not bad I guess, my shoulder still hurts though," I said.

He nodded and we sat in silence for a moment.

"I heard what you said," Sesshomaru said quietly.

I bit my lower lip.

"It's not true. Do not listen to him," Sesshomaru grasped my hand, "I love you. And you belong here with me."

A tear fell from my eye.

God, I loved this guy so much…

He leaned over and kissed my tear softly and then my lips.

"What if," I paused, "What if time does come for me? What if one day I wake up back in my own time?"

Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap softly, being careful of my shoulder.

"I would wait for you," he whispered simply in my ear, "I would find you, no matter how long I took."

That got me crying.

………………..LATER…………….

It was just after Sesshomaru went to sleep that I carefully crawled out of bed. My shoulder had begun to heal more quickly since the village priestess came and gave me a potion.

Walking down the halls quietly, I snuck into Rin's room.

She was nestled under the covers, fast asleep.

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

I loved this little girl like she was my own child…

When I had seen that she was still alive I knew that she was old enough to know.

I needed to tell her the truth.

I nudged her softly and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Megan?" she whispered.

I nodded and the little girl climbed into my open arms, hugging me.

"I have to talk to you about something Rin," I said.

She rubbed her eyes, "What is it?"

"Do you remember the stories I told you? About the girl from the future?"

She nodded.

"Those weren't just stories Rin, the girl from the future is me," I said softly.

"So you aren't from the west?" Rin asked.

I shook my head, "No I am from the future. Five hundred years into the future actually. And I had to tell you this because…I don't know if I am going to be able to stay here forever."

"You mean that nasty Naraku was telling the truth?"

I nodded, "Kind of. My home is in the future, but I love it here so much. I love Sesshomaru and I love you Rin. I don't want to leave. But if I ever do, I want you t know where I am ok?"

Rin started to cry and she clung to me, "Please stay!"

"I'll try Rin, I'll try."

Little did I know that my days in this paradise were numbered…


	9. Fading Away

Chapter 9: Fading away

MEGAN'S POV

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," I sang softly to myself as I watched the huge droplets fall from the black clouds over head.

God, I was so bored.

Sesshomaru had gone to fight some demons from the south that had threatened him and so he would be gone for a few days. I wasn't worried though, he was strong and I knew he would come back to me.

But without him around, I was forced to be left alone with my thoughts.

I thought of my time…

Before I left I had been studying the fine arts and business communications. I had been planning to go to the University in Vancouver that I found to be very appealing. My grades had been ok, and I wanted to be a Talent Agent, well, that was if my dream of an acting career didn't work out.

"I wonder what my family is doing right now," I said softly.

It had been almost a year since I had 'disappeared' and I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to move on with their lives. At least, I hope that that was what they are doing. My sister had always been a very talented artist and I wonder if she decided to follow that.

There was one thing that bugged me a lot though….

"There is no way that I am going to finish the Harry Potter series now…" I mumbled.

Ever since I was like, ten or something, I had been obsessed with the book. And I ended up In the Feudal Era right before the sixth of seven books came out.

Damn…

I guess, in a way, I missed the luxuries of the future. I misses cars, phones, toilets, and most of all MSN.

There was a knock at the door and Rin ran into my arms, smiling brightly.

"Can we go outside?" she asked.

I laughed a little bit, "Rin, sweetie, have you looked outside? It's pouring outside!"

She sighed, "I remember the stories you told me about your time. You told me when you and your friends went out in the rain late at night. It sounded like fun. Rin has always stayed under cover when it has rained. She has never had fun in it."

I remembered that night with my friends. It had started to rain and we were all hyper off sugar so we decided to go out into the park behind my friend's house. The rain had soaked us all, but we had had so much fun running around, dancing in the rain. We had all gotten so sick the next day….

I looked down at Rin with a tear in my eye.

"Alright Rin," I said softly, "Let's go and sing and dance in the rain."

Grabbing her hand we raced down to the garden.

When I stepped into the garden with Rin by my side, I was surprised to find the rain very warm. The scent of the flowers filled my nose and I couldn't help but smile.

Rin laughed and ran out among the flowers, spinning.

I ran out after her and picked her up, spinning with her. She let out a little squeal of joy.

Pushing the thoughts of those I left in the future to the back of my mind, I laughed out loud and continued to play in the rain with Rin.

This was where I belonged…

SESSHOMARU'S POV

The rain had made the battle with the giant spider tribe rather easy. Because of the wetness, they were unable to spin webs to trap me.

The battle must have lasted about a day before I killed every last spider in sight.

Jaken had been there as well, merely watching in awe from the sidelines.

"Astounding my Lord!" he exclaimed as I sheathed my sword.

"Come Jaken, we will return home now," I said.

As we walked, an uneasy feeling came over me. I couldn't quite pin point what it was, but it wasn't good…

"Hurry," I said as I broke out into a run.

"Wait my Lord!" Jaken cried as he hurried after me as fast as he could.

Something was about to happen….

I had to get to her.

MEGAN'S POV

"Rin!" I exclaimed, "where are you going?"

Rin laughed and continued to run through the rain, heading through the small area of trees that surrounded to garden.

I gasped for breath as I ran after her, trying to catch up.

Man, I am out of shape!

I could begin to feel myself get a little bit light headed as the rain blurred my vision.

Suddenly my foot caught on a tree root and I screamed as I went crashing to the ground, hitting my head.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I could smell Rin's tears as I approached the castle coming from the garden. Jumping over the castle walls I ran around the garden, looking for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried when I spotted her among the trees.

She was kneeling beside Megan, who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. The rain soaking her from head to toe.

"What happened here Rin?" I asked softly, kneeling beside Megan.

"We were playing in the rain and she tripped and hit her head!" Rin exclaimed, her tears mixing with the rain.

I pulled Megan into my arm.

"Go and change into some dry clothes Rin and then meet us back in my chambers."

She nodded and rushed off.

I jumped up onto the balcony and rested Megan on the bed, covering her with blankets.

"Megan, wake up," I whispered softly.

Her skin was unusually pale, and I hoped that she wasn't getting sick.

She winced and her eyes opened slowly. I felt my heart skip a beat like it always does when I look into her bright green eyes. But somehow, her eyes seemed to be less focused, like she wasn't truly here.

She seemed lighter. Not weight wise, but in essence, she looked so delicate. I couldn't understand what was happening…

MEGAN'S POV

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" I coughed.

His soft hand came to the side of my face and stroked my cheek.

"I was worried," Sesshomaru said softly.

I smiled weakly, "I saw them."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "Who?"

"My family," I said.

As soon as I had hit my head I had seen a flash of light then there was a picture of my family in my head. They were eating out on the porch. My sister looked more mature and her hair had grown longer. My mom looked as beautiful as ever, but her face had a few more wrinkles. My step dad was losing his hair a little bit. None of them had been smiling, although they had tried to make conversation.

"What do you mean, you saw your family," Sesshomaru said.

Somehow, his voice seemed like it was getting distant.

I could hear the door open and Rin's face appeared beside Sesshomaru's. she seemed like she was getting farther and farther away.

"I love you Rin," I said softly.

I reached for her hand and I felt an immediate comfort when her small hand entwined with mine.

"Megan?" Sesshomaru asked, "Why are you talking like this?"

"Take care if her Sesshomaru," I whispered.

I pulled him toward me and kissed him of the lips softly.

"Know that I will always love you… for all of time," I said, my own voice seemed to be fading.

Sesshomaru looked alarmed, "No," he said, "you can't… you can't go. Stay, please stay."

His voice, it was so far away…

I could barley hear it anymore….

"Megan!" Rin cried out, "why do you look like that? You…you're fading!"

I smiled softly as a darkness surrounded me and began to consume me.

"Please, don't forget me."

And the last thing I saw was a single tear that fell from Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

I would never forget those eyes…

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I gasped as Megan simply closed her beautiful green eyes and faded before my very eyes. The hand the Rin had been grasping vanished and she began to cry.

I ran my hands over the bed sheets in shock. How was this possible? She was just here…I could still feeling the tingling sensation in my fingers from where I touched her cheek.

"W- What happened my Lord!" Rin cried out, grasping my sleeve.

I didn't answer, for I myself was wondering the exact same thing.

I walked to the other side of the room and opened the bureau. Megan's backpack was gone. It had simply vanished, just like she did.

Was it possible that she had gone back to her own time?

She had said that she had had a glimpse of her family a moment ago.

I remembered the cold words of Naraku.

'She does not belong here,' he had said, 'she is meddling and one day you will lose her to time Sesshomaru.'

I clenched my fists, wanting nothing more then rip that bastards tongue from his mouth and choke him with it.

Jaken suddenly burst into the room, panting. He looked from me to Rin and to the empty bed.

"Where is my Lady, Lord Sesshomaru?" he whimpered.

"She's gone," I said softly.

Rin burst into sobs and planted her face in the spot where Megan had been laying and cried.

I could feel unwanted, hot tears begin to form in my eyes and I clenched my fists. An excruciating pain filled my chest almost as if I had been run through by a blunt sword.

Heartbreak…

I had lost her…

And this time I couldn't simply go to the well and get her back…

I had lost the one woman I had wanted to share my life with. She was the one person I could share everything with and whom I loved with all my heart.

I could hear Rin's sobs and they continued to add to the pain I was feeling. I had almost forgotten how close they were. This must be devastating for her…

I turned toward Rin and opened my arms to her. She lifted her head and hurled herself into my arms. I held her close to me, and finally…

I let the tears flow freely.


	10. Shocker

Chapter 10: Shocker

MEGAN'S POV

I yawned and opened my eyes, groping beside me for the familiar feeling of Sesshomaru's body.

All I felt was grass.

"Grass?" I opened my eyes fully and looked beside me.

Sure enough, I found myself laying in the grass. Beside me was my backpack.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out.

Had I been dreaming?

I stood up and looked down at my clothes.

It wasn't a dream…I was still wearing my forest green kimono…

Then where the hell was I?

I looked around me, searching for the castle.

Just trees…

"I must be in the forest outside the castle," I said to myself and began to head in the direction where I assumed the castle to be.

How had I gotten out here anyway?

If this was some kind of joke… there was gonna be hell to pay.

As I continued walking I heard some laughter from up ahead. I could smell something cooking as well.

Is smelt like burgers…

As I walked out of the trees into the clearing I paused at the sight before me.

"No," I whispered, "No, no, no, no."

It was horrible.

There was three people sitting on the ground, eating burgers. They all stopped and looked up at me when I walked through the tree.

"Um, hello miss?" the man asked.

Who I assumed to be his wife looked like she had seen a ghost, and their small child just smiled.

She looked to be about Rin's age.

Wait…

Rin!

Sesshomaru!

Where the hell were they?

"How did you get here?" I asked.

How is it that they had made it to the Feudal Era?

"Um," the man said, "we drove here."

Drove?

Oh shit…

Everything seemed to come back.

I had hit my head…I had seen my family…Sesshomaru had seemed so distant…he was crying…

"Can I ask you something?" I choked out, holding back tears.

"Sure."

"What year is it?" I whispered just loud enough for the man to hear me.

Please….

Don't say it…

"2005 sweetheart," he said, "are you ok? You look like you've been through a lot."

You have no idea…

My knees buckled beneath me and I broke down into tears.

This couldn't be happening…

I was back in my time!

I flinched when I felt the woman bring her arms around me.

"Oh, Harold, you had better call the police. I think she's in shock," she patted my shoulder gently.

"It's ok dear," Harold said as he fished out a cell phone from his pocket, "I'm calling the authorities."

I shook my head furiously, "Sesshomaru…"

"What was that dear?" the woman asked, "Who is this Sesshomaru?"

I couldn't answer her, I was crying so hard.

How could this have happened? I was just there! Why did time have to take me?

"Yes, hello?" Harold said into his cell phone, "Yes, there is a girl up here…we are in the mountains at the camping grounds near…oh…you traced my call…what? Oh…just one minute…Dear? What is your name?"

I gasped for a breath, "Megan…Megan Evans."

The man repeated the name into the phone, "Really? Alright, well, I guess we will wait here for you to arrive then."

After he hung up, his wife led me over to there blanket and sat me down.

"Megan Evans is it?" the man asked, "The police tell me that you have been missing for almost a year now."

I looked up at him and nodded softly.

"I remember seeing her on TV!" the wife exclaimed, "Your family were so worried about you dear! They assumed that you were dead!"

Without Sesshomaru…I might as well be…

They asked me a whole bunch of questions as to where I shad gone, but I refused to answer any of them.

I could here the now unfamiliar sound of an engine stopping. A few minutes later two men in uniform entered to clearing and approached me.

"Megan Evans?" one of the officers asked, "You will have to come with us."

I felt numb.

I didn't even feel one of them grab me by the arm and lead me to the squad car where they put me in the back seat.

I tensed when we started down the mountain. Everything was so unfamiliar to me…

"Your family has been worried sick young lady," a woman officer asked.

I didn't respond.

What was I going to do?

How could I get back to him?

Another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Where were you all this time?" the man officer asked.

Oh, you know…just 500 years into the past…no where special.

Yeah, that would have put me in the loony bin for sure.

So I just remained silent.

When I looked out the window I began to recognize where we were going.

Home…

Or at least, that's what they told me.

I felt my stomach churn as we pulled into the driveway of a large house with a rusty red roof.

How was I going to explain all of this to my parents?

As I got out of the car, the front door opened and three people ran out. I recognized them immediately as my family from my vision. They looked just as they had in the mental picture.

"Megan!" my mom cried as she embraced me tightly, tears streaming from her eyes.

Kayla was crying as well, and even my step dad's eyes seemed to shine with tears.

I embraced my mom, tears flowing again. I missed them so much…but…

I felt so empty…

My sister hugged me next and then smacked me.

"Do you have any clue how worried we were?" she yelled at me, "the police told us that you were most likely dead!"

I didn't answer her…she had changed so much…

I felt so out of place…

As soon as the police talked with my step dad for a while we all went into the house and sat in the living room.

"What happened Megan?" my mom asked, "where did you go?"

"Yeah, and what's with the weird clothes," my sister added.

I really didn't feel like explaining right now…or ever.

"Um," I spoke for the first time, "I was just around I guess."

"Come on Megan," my step dad Bob said, "you had us all worried sick. You should at least tell us where you have been."

I sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I whispered.

My mom held my hand, "Tell us. Of course we will believe you."

I sighed.

What was I supposed to say?

Oh yeah mom…I was in the past where I fell in love and lost my virginity to a demon, was kidnapped by a total ass hole, killed a demon or two, came close to death myself, you know…nothing unusual.

"I was…oh god…I was…in the past," I said softly.

They all just stared at me.

"We are taking you to the hospital," my mom said.

I sighed and sunk my head into my hands, "No."

"No," my mom said, "the police said it would be a good idea anyway, just to make sure that you are ok. Go and shower and then we will go."

Mumbling I went and took a quick shower, hiding my kimono in my room so that no one would try to throw it out.

It was all I had left to remember him.

As I brushed my hair I noticed the two small puncture holes in my neck. Sesshomaru had bit me to show the world that I was his and that he loved me…

'I will wait for you,' he had said only a few days ago.

I sank to the floor and began to cry again.

I couldn't do it…

I couldn't go on without him…

The door opened and my sister sank beside me, hugging me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "tell me."

She ran her fingers through my hair and stopped at the bite marks, "Oh my god, Megan, what happened?"

I shook my head, "I'll never see him again…"

"Who?"

Before I could answer my mom came in, "Honey it's time to go."

Even though I didn't want to go to the hospital, I appreciated the distraction, I didn't feel like explaining Sesshomaru just yet.

……………THE HOSPITAL…………

They had done so many tests on me that I couldn't remember half of the stuff they did. They did a rape test, blood tests, x rays, and many other thing.

They made me wait in the waiting room with my family who all looked at me curiously.

I guess my comment about being in the past had freaked them out a bit.

"Where did you really go?" my sister whispered.

"I told you guys," I said, "I was 500 years in the past. You don't have to believe me and I don't really expect you to."

"Then tell us what happened to your neck," Kayla said.

"What do you mean? what happened to her neck?" my mom asked.

Before I could stop her, my sister pulled back my hair so that everyone could see the two scars.

"What happened!" my mom exclaimed, her voice shaking.

"I was bitten," I said quickly.

"By what!" Bob said, his voice rising.

I could already picture him getting out his guns to go and hunt down the 'beast' that had bit me.

Before I could come up with a reasonable lie, the doctor came in.

"We have good news," she smiled at me, "You don't appear to have any injuries except the two strange bite marks on your neck. How did you get them?"

I kept silent…

"So she's alright?" my mom smiled.

The doctor sighed, "Well…"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Miss. Evan's," the doctor looked down at me, "You are pregnant."


	11. Staying Strong

Chapter 11: Staying Strong

MEGAN'S POV

My mom passed out and my sister looked at me with big eyes. Bob looked murderous…

"How far along am I?" I asked.

"About two or three weeks," the doctor said.

Wow… no wonder I had been so emotional this past while…

"I thought that the rape test came back negative?" my sister said.

The doctor nodded, "It did."

And then she left…

Leaving me to clean up this mess…

As we drove home, there was a long uncomfortable silence, but I didn't notice it.

I was pregnant…

With Sesshomaru's child…

I had never been so happy in my entire life.

Sure, I was a little bit young…but I had always wanted to be a mother…

"Honey?" my mom asked, "Honey are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you plan to do?" Bob asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About the baby," my mom said, "I know of an adoption service that we can stop by on the way home and-"

"No."

We pulled into our driveway and everyone turned to look at me.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kayla asked.

"No," I said again, "I am not giving the baby away. I want to keep it."

My mom smiled uncomfortably, "Honey. You should think it over, you won't want to keep the baby from a rapist."

"Rapist?" I asked, my temper rising, "what makes you think that I was raped?"

Bob seemed to turn pale, "I'll be going now."

And then he got out of the car and hurried inside the house.

I wish I could escape like that.

We all got out of the car and went into the living room. Bob had gone to his office, carefully avoiding the subject.

"You weren't raped?" Kayla asked, shocked.

I shook my head, "The baby's father's name is Sesshomaru."

"The woman who found you said you had been saying that name," my mom said, "who is he?"

"If I tell you everything, and I mean everything. Will you promise to not say anything until I finish?" I asked.

The both nodded.

And so I started form the beginning, "I'll tell you the short version. I passed out in the mountains, and when i woke up I was 500 years into the past. The feudal Era Japan to be exact. I don't know how I got there or why, but I did. I met a demon named Sesshomaru and we fell in love. The bite marks on my neck symbolize to other demons that I belong to him and that he loves me."

And, not being able to stop now, I told them about Rin and Naraku and everything else that had happened over the past months.

When I ended they just stared at me.

"I think you need another cat scan," Kayla said softly.

I clenched my fists, "Even after all that proof, you still don't believe me?"

"Honey," my mom smiled sympathetically, "Please understand, what you are saying…it's all impossible."

Damn it!

Then a light bulb went off.

"Wait! Did a girl call here a while ago, asking for me? Was it long distance?" I asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" my mom asked.

"I remember that call," my sister said, "it had come all the way from Japan."

I smiled, "See?"

They both shook their heads sadly..

Scowling, I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kayla followed me.

"I'm going for a walk, leave me alone."

Then I slammed the door behind me.

Running to a park that was across from our house I sat on a park bench to think.

What was I going to do?

I was pregnant and my family didn't believe a word I was saying!

I rubbed my stomach fondly.

"There is no way that I was going to give up you," I said.

I smiled as I pictured our baby. I hoped he or she had Sesshomaru's eyes…

Wait…

If Sesshomaru was a demon, and I was human…

Would that mean that I would have a half demon child?

I groaned as I remembered the stories Kagome had told me about how hard it was for Inuyasha to grow up because he was a half demon.

Would our child be excepted?

"Sesshomaru…I need you now," I said as tears began to fall from my eyes again.

I was surprised that I still had tears to cry…

……………..SIX MONTHS LATER……………

I sat in my room, stroking my large belly and reading from a text book on the entertainment business.

Since I was forced back to my own time, I had come to accept many things.

I couldn't throw away my life so easily, so I had enrolled in some evening classes at a local University and continued to work toward becoming a Talent Agent. It was going pretty well actually. I had a few good connections that said they would help me to get started in the business.

The next thing I had come to terms with, was that I was going to have to raise this baby on my own. It hurt to understand that I was never going to see Sesshomaru again, but I was determined to be strong for my baby, who I found out was going to be a boy…

I still hadn't decided on a name though.

My family had come to fully support me, although they still did not believe that I had traveled to the past.

Kayla had moved to Australia for a year so that she could do an internship on Marine Biology.

We had moved to the other side of town a few weeks after I came home. My mom said that it would best for all of us to get a fresh start…

As I sat there humming, the phone rang.

Picking it up I looked at call display.

Long distance…

Hmm…wonder who it could be.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Megan?" a girl's voice said on the other line.

It seemed familiar.

"Yes?"

I heard the girl gasp with joy, "Megan! I'm glad I finally found you! It's Kagome!"

My heart stopped, "Kagome!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it's me. Do have any idea how hard it was to get a hold of you? I called your old number but it was disconnected!"

"Yeah," I smiled, "we moved after they found me."

There was a long pause.

"What happened Megan?"

I could begin to feel old feeling that I had put behind me build up.

"I don't know Kagome. I was in the past…and then I was back in our time," I said softly.

"I see."

There was a pause.

"Kagome?"

"Yes.

"How is he?" I asked softly.

There was a sigh on the other line, "No one knows Megan. I haven't seen him since he and Inuyasha came and saved us from Naraku. We have looked all over for him. Inuyasha followed his scent everywhere but, we kept running into dead ends."

Tears began to well in my eyes.

What had happened to him?

"What about Rin?" I asked.

"Same thing, we looked but they just vanished," Kagome said softly, "Megan, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Kagome," I sniffed, "So how have you been?"

"Good I guess, I miss you though. We all do," she said.

"We will see each other again, I promise. My step dad goes to china and Japan every year for business and I'll try and go with him the next time he goes."

"That would be amazing!" Kagome laughed, "what about you? How have you been doing?"

"It's been hard. My parents didn't believe me when I told them what happened. And Kagome…I'm pregnant."

"What!" she yelled so loud that I had to take the phone away from my ear, "Oh my gosh! Who's is it?"

"It's Sesshomaru's," I smiled, "I'm already a little more then six months along.

There was a pause an I knew that Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm just so happy for you!" she cried, "He loves you so much Megan, even Inuyasha sees it."

So we talked for about two hours, crying and laughing until Kagome said she had to go, but she would keep in contact.

After I hung up my heart began to lurch.

Sesshomaru had disappeared…what had happened to him?

Was he ok?


	12. Cade

Chapter 12: Cade

MEGAN'S POV

It had come so unexpected that I had been unprepared. I had been at home watching a movie when an intense pain cut through me like a knife. When I looked down I was shocked to see that my pants were soaked.

"Oh my freaking god."

Picking up the phone, I called my mom who was at the neighbors house visiting because the neighbor was sick.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Mom, my water broke," I said, my hands shaking.

I heard the phone drop to the floor and my mom ran through the front door, second later.

"Let's get you to the hospital!" she yelled and helped me get to the car.

It was going to be a very long night……..

……………………TWENTY HOURS LATER………………

I had never been in so much pain my entire life… and I had been stabbed one or two times while in the Feudal Era!

I lay in the hospital bed, sweat drenching my forehead as I breathed deeply.

A nurse walked in with a small blue bundle in her arms.

She smiled at me and handed the thing to me.

"Congratulations Miss," she said, "you are now the mother of a healthy baby boy!"

When she handed me my child my heart swelled so big that I thought I was going to explode.

The little thing in my arms slept soundly. A few curls or dark curly hair sprouted off his head.

Tears formed in my eyes.

How was this possible?

I had just met this beautiful creature. How could I already love him so much?

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He whimpered and opened his small eyes slowly.

What I saw made me cry even harder.

Staring up at me were a pair of golden eyes that matched his father's exactly. The small child raised a pudgy arm and touched my nose.

I smiled down at him, "Hello little baby boy. Aren't you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…"

Just then my mom and Bob walked in and rushed to my side.

"Megan!" mom said, "he's so beautiful!"

"Isn't he?" I smiled wider then I ever have my entire life.

"His eyes are very interesting," Bob said beside me, smiling as well.

"Just like his daddy's," I said softly.

They didn't hear me.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" my mom asked.

I thought for a while.

A name…

A name…

I wanted him to have a name that would stand out. Something that would be as unique as my baby was. Sesshomaru would want him to have a name that meant something…

I thought of Sesshomaru, but that didn't seem like it would suit anyone but my lover alone…

"His name…" I paused, "His name is Cade."

"Cade?" Bob asked, "Why Cade?"

I smiled. "It means pure."

My parents look at one another and then smiled back at me.

"It's a beautiful name dear," my mom said, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Oh Megan! Its just that, I'm a grandma now!" she bawled.

I smiled.

……………THREE WEEKS LATER…………

Cade had been born very healthy and very strong. The doctors sad that he was strangly alert then most babies were at such a young age. I smiled. He was half demon after all, he must have inherited some of his father's powers. Though I suspected that I wouldn't see any more of them until he was a lot older.

They released me and Cade from the hospital after only a week after he was born.

Walking into the nursery that Bob constructed right beside my own room, I cradled Cade close to me.

The walls were white and there was a window that had been draped with blue curtains with crescent moons on them. I had seen them in the store and I just had to have them. They reminded me of the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's head. There was a beautiful hand crafted crib for Cade that Bob had lovingly made himself. I remember I had cried when he gave it to me, it was so beautiful. My grandmother had made the baby blankets that went inside it and there was a blue one and a yellow one.

My sister had locked herself in the nursery before she left, telling me that she was making a surprise for the baby. When she had finally shown me, I had been awestruck. On one of the walls she had painted a mural. It was a mural of the mountains, and it reminded me so much of the Feudal Era that I had sat in front of it for hours.

There were baby toys everywhere. Most of them were gifts from friends and family. I myself had insisted on buying something for Cade, so I had gone out and bought most of his clothes.

There was also a changing table and a small dresser in the room.

"Honey?" my mom rested her hand on my shoulder, "Is the baby asleep?"

I looked down at Cade, and sure enough he was fast asleep in my arms. I placed him softly in his crib and kissed his forehead.

When we were back in my room my mom sat down beside me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I smiled, "Great."

My mom nodded, "Are you sure that you don't want to get some more things for the baby's room?"

I shook my head, "No mom. I can't stay here forever. I plan on finding my own place when Cade is a bit older, maybe in a year or something."

Mom sighed, "You can stay as long as you like."

I nodded.

There was a long pause and I knew my mom was trying to say something.

"Just say it mom."

She smiled uncomfortably, "Have you thought of finding Cade's father to tell him?"

I sighed.

That would be impossible…

I wanted nothing more then to tell Sesshomaru about his son, but how could I? Unless time came for me again, there was no way for me to get to him.

"I don't know how to find him," I said softly.

I had given up trying to convince them that I had been in the past. It just wasn't worth it…

My mom nodded, "Do you know who it is?"

I nodded, "I already told you who the father was mom, but you never believed me!"

"Honey how can you expect me to believe that his father is a demon from the past? It's impossible!"

I shook my head, "I wish I could prove it to you somehow."

There was another long pause.

"It's strange though…" my mom trailed off.

"What is?" I asked.

"Cade, he doesn't cry. Not once has he cried," she said, "I remember when you were a baby, you cried all of the time."

I smiled, "He's a special baby."

My mom smiled, kissed my cheek and then left.

I was lying down on my bed when I heard a gurgling noise form Cade's room. I got up and went into the nursery to find him lying there, smiling up at me.

He reached his pudgy arms up towards me and I picked him up.

She was right…he never cried…

"What are you doing up Cade?" I whispered, "It's late baby, you should be dreaming."

He just looked at me with those big golden eyes of his and I melted. Eh was just so beautiful.

I started singing "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore to him and he settled into my arms.

As I sang softly to him I couldn't help but think…

Here I was…almost nineteen and with a baby. It was going to be a difficult life ahead, I knew that…

But I didn't care.

I had friends and family who would always be there for me, and I had Cade to keep me going.

But I needed Sesshomaru…

What would happen when Cade was older? I was positive that the wouldn't look exactly like the other kids. For one, his eyes were so bright and unique, but maybe he would have some other demon qualities to him…

When I finished the song Cade was asleep again and so I placed him back in his crib an turned on the baby monitor.

Going back to my room, I rested my head on my pillow and let darkness take me.

…………….ONE YEAR LATER……………

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cade… happy birthday to you!" the family sang to him one year later.

My baby boy was now one year old, and he was growing quickly. Already he had a bit more curly brown hair on his head and his bright eyes followed me wherever I went. He could already crawl very well and he could walk as long as he had something to hold onto.

He was my pride an joy.

My nineteenth birthday had past last month.

Suddenly the front door opened and my sister burst in, carrying gifts and with a new tan.

"Kayla!" my mom cried and hugged her, "I thought you weren't going to be back until next week?"

"I wanted to see my nephew on his birthday!" she smiled.

I hugged her and then she kissed Cade's forehead.

"Wow, look at his eyes, they are beautiful!" she said.

Cade looked up at her with big eyes, confused at this new person.

"He's beautiful Megan," she hugged me again.

I nodded, "He is."

After opening gifts, which were mostly clothes for Cade, we all went into the living room.

"So tell us about Australia Kayla," I said.

She smiled, "It was amazing! Wow, I learned so much and the country is so beautiful! They said that I did such a good job that they are going to give me a job there!"

"Wow that's great. That was your dream!" I said.

She nodded.

"Australia?" My mom gasped, "Honey that's so far away!"

"Come on mom! I'm nineteen! I have to move out some day," Kayla said.

Holding Cade's arms so he could stand I looked back at Kayla, "So how was your flight back?"

She rolled her eyes, "Long. Oh my god it was like, forever! We stopped in London and this one guy got on the flight, Megan you would have laughed at him. He was really hot."

"Why would I have laughed at that?" I smiled.

"It was obviously his first time in a plane because he was gripping the seat so hard that he had torn the elbow rest clean off! He sat a few rows ahead of me. Whenever we began to descend he would always grab at his hip for some reason."

I smiled again, "He must have had a hip problem."

"He didn't look that old, maybe twenty two or something like that. Very serious looking guy, barley saw any emotion at all. He needed a haircut to, his hair must have been down to his waist!"

Pulling Cade up into my lap I froze.

Hair down to his waist…

Grabbing at his hip…

Almost as if he was reaching for something that would have normally been there…

I could feel my heart speed up.

"What color was his hair?" I asked, my eyes big.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," mom om said.

"What color was his hair?" I asked again.

"Silver, almost white, why?" Kayla said.

Oh my god…

Sesshomaru?


	13. Home

Chapter 13: Home

MEGAN'S POV

I sat there so deep in thought that I didn't realize Kayla was waving her hand in my face.

"Earth to Megan, come back to us Megan!" she said.

"Did you talk to him or get his name?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head, "He kept looking back at me though, it was kind of creepy. He was wearing a business suit but he had this weird tattoo on his head that was a -"

"Crescent moon," I finished for her.

Everyone looked at me, then at Kayla.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

Tears began to fill my eyes and I hugged Cade.

It was Sesshomaru…

He had been looking for me all this time.

'I will wait for you,' he had said.

And he did.

"Did he get off here?" I asked, ignoring her last question.

She nodded, "Yeah, why? Do you know him or something?"

I nodded, "It's him…"

Kayla waved her hand, signaling for me to continue, "It's who? Megan we are not mind readers here!"

"It's Sesshomaru," I blurted out.

Cade stopped playing and looked up at me with big eyes, almost as if he knew who I was talking about.

"Sesshomaru?" Mom said, "you mean the man you said was Cade's father?"

I nodded.

Standing up, I carried Cade quickly up the stairs while everyone in the dining room was calling for me to come back.

Sesshomaru…he's here!

But how?

Demons are immortal…

Does that mean that he waited five hundred years for me?

Tears began to fall from my eyes and Cade whimpered.

"Don't worry Cade, mommy's ok. She's crying happy tears ok?" I kissed him.

He smiled again.

It was spring and so it was rather warm, but I grabbed a sweater for me and then one for Cade just in case. Packing a few diapers into a bag and some toys for Cade to play with, I picked him up and went back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked as I raced into the garage.

"For a quick drive, I'll be back in an hour or two," I said, "tell mom and Kayla for me!"

Before he could answer I put Cade in his car seat and then started the car.

Just as I was backing out of the driveway, my mom and Kayla came rushing out of the house, calling out for me to stop.

There was no way I was gonna stop now…

I had to find him…

It was already nine and the sun was beginning to set.

When I arrived at the airport it was practically empty except for a few people waiting to board their flights.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Megan, where the hell are you?" Kayla's voice yelled over the other line.

Cade whimpered in his sleep. I hugged him closer to me.

"I am looking for him."

"Don't be stupid Megan, this guy id not from five hundred years ago!"

"Look," I said softly into the phone so I wouldn't wake up Cade, "I know that you don't believe me. But I was never lying to you. I went back in time ok? I was there! And so was he, and now, somehow, he is in this time and I have to find him!"

I with that I hung up the phone and turned it off.

For the next hour I must have walked around that dumb ass airport like ten times! But there was no sign of Sesshomaru anywhere.

Cade woke up in my arms and tugged on my hair that was down.

I looked down at my baby boy and smiled.

"Ok Cade, I guess we should go home now," I said, giving up.

Putting Cade back in his car seat we made our way slowly back to the house. I was not looking forward to having to face my family. They were sure to put me in the loony house now…

When I walked in the door everyone was still waiting up for me.

My mom came and hugged me and then smacked me across the face.

"How dare you scare us like that! We thought you had been kidnapped again!" she cried.

I raised my hand to where my cheek was now burning.

Ow…

"I was never kidnapped in the first place, you know that," I said softly and walked past her.

"Where are you going young lady?" Bob asked, "You owe us an explanation."

"I'm going to put the baby to bed," I said.

Kayla came and took Cade from me, "I'll do it."

She took him before I could protest.

So I went and sat on a chair across from my parents.

"Why did you run off, Kayla told us that you went to go find Cade's father from the 'past'," Bob said.

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

My mom sighed, "Honey, I've called the doctor and he has agreed to examine you."

I looked up at her, startled.

"So I'm crazy now?" I yelled.

"No, no honey. We just…well… ever since you came back you have been telling us stories that are just… unbelievable," mom sighed.

"They are true!" I exclaimed as Kayla came back down stairs.

Why wouldn't they believe me?

What am I saying? Why WOULD they believe me?

To them I probably did sound crazy.

The I had an idea.

"The neighbor is an archeologist right?" I asked.

"Yes why?" Bob asked.

Before they could say anything I ran up to my room and grabbed something from a box that I had hidden at the back of my closet.

When I came back downstairs I handed my mom the object.

"It's the clothes you were found in, what does this have to do about anything?" Kayla asked.

"It's called a kimono," I said, "Call the neighbor, she will tell you how old it is."

"Honey it's late," mom said.

I grabbed the phone I dialed the number anyway, "I saw the lights on when I came in."

"Hello?" a woman's voice said on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Lang I was wondering if you could come over for like two minutes and tell how old this article of clothing is," I said.

There was a long pause, "Megan dear, it's late…"

"Please Mrs. Lang, it's really important that you come now!" I said.

She sighed, "Oh all right."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Lang walked in. she was carrying a kit of some kind.

"You know me to well Megan," she smiled when I handed her the kimono, "I just can't resist and chance at finding an artifact."

She put on gloves before taking the kimono.

"It looks new," she sighed.

"Look closer," I said.

She put on a pair of glasses and examined it closely. Her face lit up.

"My goodness! This is genuine! hand stitched, dyed by it looks like some kind of flower. Amazing design. It must have taken weeks to make! Where did you get it?" she asked.

"A friend gave it to me," I said simply.

She opened her kit and did a few little tests.

"Oh my goodness, this is absolutely amazing!" she exclaimed.

"How old is it?" Kayla asked.

She paused for a bit, "By the look of it…at least five hundred years old! But how have you kept it in such condition? It's like you plucked it from the era itself!"

I looked at my family's faces smugly.

"Told you," I said, "Thank you so much for coming Mrs. Lang."

She nodded dumbly and then left, still in shock.

When she was gone I turned back to everyone.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"Well…I …um, we…honey," my mom stuttered.

I sighed, they still didn't believe me.

"I'm going to bed," I grumbled and then left the room.

Going into Cade's room I leaned over his sleeping form and kissed him.

"Don't worry baby, you'll meet your daddy someday…"

Then I went back to my room and went to sleep.

…………..ONE MONTH LATER………

"Thank you Miss. Evan's, you and your baby will love it here," the real estate agent said.

I smiled as he handed me the papers that proved the apartment was mine.

After Cades birthday I decide that it was time for us to try living on our own.

My parents were kind enough to buy me most of the necessities like an oven, microwave, washing machine, fridge and a TV. They offered to get me a dish washer and a dryer for clothes, but I figured that I could do those things on my own.

I had left Cade with my mom while I move our stuff into the small apartment.

I had been working as a secretary for a talent agent before I had Cade so I had a small amount of funds to start off with.

The apartment was small, but cozy. It had a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and two small bedrooms. It was perfect for me and Cade.

I painted his room a dark blue and stuck glow in the dark moons and stars all over the room. I painted the living room a deep red, and my room a pale purple.

Bob had helped me a lot and he gave me a large amount of money to get started. I had protested but he had insisted.

The first night I had brought Cade to his new home, he had smiled and waddled into his room.

His walking had improved a lot in the last month, and my mom had been shocked how fast he had learned.

That night, I put Cade to bed with a big smile on my face.

This was so perfect…I had my baby with me, and I had my own place.

The only thing missing was Sesshomaru…

When Cade was asleep in turned on the baby monitor and stuck it in my back pocket.

When I looked out the small window in the living room I noticed a small park nestled among the apartments.

Locking the door, I walked out into the warm night air. The park was rather beautiful. There was low hanging trees all around and a small playground with sand boxes where Cade could play. There was a few park benches and I sat down on one of them.

I took my hair out of it's pony tail and it cascaded down my back. I could smell my conditioner mixing with the scent of the flowers around me.

I shivered as a cool fog rolled in quickly and I stood to go back inside.

As I stood I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

My heart stopped and I started to shake, and it wasn't from the cold.

Walking through the fog toward me was a tall man. His silver hair reached past his lower back and a small smile could be seen on his perfect lips.

Golden eyes bore into my now tearing green ones…

"Sesshomaru," I whispered.


	14. Love

Chapter 14: Love

MEGAN'S POV

I must have been dreaming…

But there he was…he looked exactly as he had almost a year and a half ago.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered.

The smile on his face widened and his eyes shone with love.

Running the remaining distance between us I threw myself into his arms, crying.

He spun me around and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed against his lips and returned the kiss.

This was no dream…he really was here!

I didn't realize how much I had missed the feeling of his lips against mine until that very moment.

After a few minutes we finally pulled apart, gasping for air.

I continued to cry into his shoulder as we embraced.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Five hundred years…

For five hundred years I had waited to see her beautiful face again, and now here she was. Looking more beautiful then I had ever seen her.

She looked older, more mature then the girl I remembered. But she was still Megan, and I loved her.

She ran into my arms, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

I couldn't help myself, I kissed her with everything I had.

I had found her, after all this time…

I had found my heart…

MEGAN'S POV

Drying my tears I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered, resting my head on his chest, "How did you find me?"

"I told you I would wait for you," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and kissed him again, passionately.

Sesshomaru pulled away and sat down on a bench, pulling me into his lap.

"I want to tell you so much," he whispered.

"Then tell me," I whispered back.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I didn't know where to begin…

"When you disappeared, I died, but I knew I had to find you somehow," I started, "I knew from what you told me that you lived to the west on another continent."

She nodded, "Kagome called me and told me you and Rin had disappeared."

"Yes, I couldn't bear to go on without you. So Rin and I parted."

"What!"

"I left her in a village with a very kind priestess who was vary fond of her. I checked on Rin often. She was very happy in the village Megan. The priestess taught her many things and although Rin did not have the power, she became a very good healer. I am so proud of her. She married at sixteen and had four children."

Megan began to cry again and I hugged her, inhaling her scent that I had been craving.

"She died when she was sixty four in human years," I said softly, "she talked about you all of the time Megan, and she named her first daughter after you."

Megan smiled, "I miss her."

"So do I."

"So what happened then?"

"Well, I had five hundred years to wait so I spent most of my time in Japan. After the renaissance I started to travel west. I have seen so much Megan… castles, kings, crusades, the black death…everything. But I still felt alone without you. It was about the year 1989 when I made it to Italy. I looked everywhere, thinking maybe you were there somewhere. But you weren't."

"I was in Canada," she smiled.

I nodded, "I had learned a lot and I became a history professor at the university in London. I spent most of my time there until one day, I was at the airport meeting a colleague, when I saw you. Or at least I thought it was you."

Megan laughed, "My twin sister Kayla stopped in London on her way back from Australia."

I nodded, "I followed her naturally, but I found out that she wasn't you. But I went on the flight anyway, knowing that she would lead me to you. It was my first time on an airplane…it wasn't very pleasant."

Megan laughed.

"When we arrived in Canada I followed your sister but I lost her in the crowd. I tried following her scent but there was to many things to smell. It took me weeks to finally pick out your scent. Then I followed it here, and here we are. I found you."

She kissed me again, "I love you," she said against me lips.

"And I love you, for all of time," I responded.

"Hey, what ever happened to Inuyasha and the others?" she asked.

"They killed Naraku a few months ago. The jewel still isn't complete so they are still looking for the shards," I said.

"Do you miss it? The Feudal Era I mean?" she asked.

"In a sense I am still there I guess…" I thought.

There was suddenly a strange noise and Megan pulled something out of her back pocket.

MEGAN'S POV

I pulled the baby monitor out of my pocket.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

A huge smile spread across my face, "I want you to meet someone."

Grabbing his hand I led him up into my apartment.

He was here! My mind still hadn't wrapped around the fact that he was with me again…

And this time there was no way we could be separated…

Sitting him down on the couch I smirked at his confused face.

"Wait here," I smiled.

Walking into the nursery I found Cade standing up in his crib, reaching out into tawdriness for me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"I want you to meet someone Cade," I whispered.

Walking back into the living room I smiled as Sesshomaru looked at Cade strangely. He stood up and stood in front of me, looking at Cade. Cade looked up at Sesshomaru with his identical golden eyes and smiled.

"You mean…" Sesshomaru whispered.

I nodded, tears falling from my eyes again.

"Yes Sesshomaru," I said, "he's yours…"

The expression on Sesshomaru's face was captivating. He looked at this child in my arms and then the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across his face.

Cade smiled back and reached out for him.

With hesitation Sesshomaru took him from me and kissed Cade's forehead.

"What is his name?" he whispered in awe.

"It's Cade, it means pure," I said.

"He has my eyes," he whispered.

I nodded.

Cade's fingers reached out and touched Sesshomaru's nose.

"…daddy," Cade's little voice said softly, smiling.

More tears fell form my eyes and I started bawling.

His first word…

Sesshomaru's own eyes watered and he hugged Cade, kissing his head. He pulled me into the embrace as well, kissing me.

"I love you," he said, "so much…"

I nodded.

This was so perfect! I had my child and my love…

It just couldn't get any better.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Sesshomaru whispered.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

SESSHOMARU'S POV

When that little child looked at me and called me daddy…my heart melted and I felt such a strong love that I thought I would explode.

He was so beautiful…

And he was mine…

He was ours…

We sat on the couch for hours, talking about everything that has happened. Cade fell asleep in my arms, his head buried in my hair.

"He's a half demon," I said after a while.

Megan nodded.

"He shouldn't have as many problems fitting in as he would in the Feudal Era would he?" Megan asked.

I shook my head, "Even if he did, he will be strong, I can tell. I suspect he will have fangs like me and Inuyasha, but at least he doesn't have dog ears…"

Megan laughed and leaned over, kissing me.

"I missed you,' she whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her head.

"Hey, do you still have like, your swords and powers and stuff?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "though I haven't had the need for them so far. But we shall see."

She nodded, "So you are staying?"

"Of course," I grasped her hand in mine, "I will never leave you again, you are my mate. And now I have a son that I want to raise. I wouldn't leave for anything."

Megan sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll get a job at the local university. When we have enough money we can move into a house and enroll Cade in school," I said, making plans.

"And have more kids?" Megan asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I want a girl."

Megan smiled and yawned, "and named …her…Rin."

By the end of her sentence she had fallen asleep against me.

Picking up Cade I carefully got up without waking him or Megan.

Lying Cade in his crib I kissed his forehead and covered him with his blanket.

"I will always protect you," I whispered, "my precious son."

After watching him sleep for a while I went back into the living room and gently picked up Megan. Carrying her into the master bedroom, I set her on the bed. Crawling under the covers next to her I pulled her sleeping form into me, holding her tightly.

I was not letting her go now…

Not ever…


	15. Prologue

Chapter 15: Prologue

NORMAL POV

A week after Megan and Sesshomaru were reunited, Sesshomaru got a job as the history professor at the local University.

Megan stayed at home with Cade until he was three, then they sent him to a neighbor who was a sitter so Megan could continue with her career. She continued as a secretary at a talent agency until one day she was promoted to become an actual Talent Agent.

Two years later the three of them moved from the apartment and into a comfortable house near Cade's new Elementary school. Cade grew up with some demon aspects. He had fangs as Sesshomaru had expected, and unusually fast reflexes. They later found out that Cade had the same power of summoning a energy whip from his fingertips like his father. Unfortunately, they found out when the school principal called saying Cade had somehow whipped another boy for calling Cade a freak…

Megan was later pregnant with a baby girl, who they named Rin. She too was a half demon and had the same crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

Both children grew up knowing they were different, but with the help of their parents they grew to accept their powers.

The day after Sesshomaru and Megan were reunited, Megan introduced him to her family, who at first still did not believe that he was really from the past. They were forced to believe when he turned into his demon form in the backyard….

And they all lived happily ever after…


End file.
